The Goddess and The Greatest Showman
by Phoenix the warrior goddess
Summary: In a world of magic PT Barnum's circus gets more than he realizes when the Bearded Ladies past comes back to take what is not rightfully theirs can PT win Lettie's heart? or will Lettie fall to the darkness again. Letting fear win out again
1. DREAMS AND REALITY

The Goddess

and

The Greatest Showman

Prologue

It's Fire and Terror

Nightmares return

She could smell the rancid smells of burning flesh all around her feel the flames touching her body making her feel dirty she felt the ice coldness of the slap the leather around her wrist and ankles, she couldn't help but wonder again how she had gotten herself into this mess. "Leticia my love it is so good of you to awaken and join us." and there was her answer the man she thought loved her, who proclaimed to love her wanted to spend forever with her, at least that was what he had told her he had her thinking that in spite of her beard he loved her not just because of her magic. "Go to hell you monster you used me!" Lettie whispered her voice a tundra cold tone to it still the man in the cloak did nothing just stared at her in unhidden lust and terror he wanted to conquer her no he wanted to destroy her, her power the power of the gods would be his and then the world. "Oh my sweet you are wrong I am freeing you from those who are holding your powers back. Your family do not see you as I do." He whispered as he took a dagger and began to slow rip through her clothes Lettie bit her cheek she would not let him see her cry she would not show fear. "They were right about you. Emilio they said that you only wanted me for the power of the goddess, but you cannot handle the power of the goddess! Only I can." Lettie screamed as Emilio deliberately cutting her creamy skin rivulets of blood began to drizzle down her legs from her thighs.. "tsk tsk tsk darling you need to behave we cannot have our servants seeing less than perfect now can we?" He ask as he lowered his lips on to the cuts and began to lick up the blood. Lettie couldn't breathe she wanted to die to take the power of the goddess with her so he couldn't get his hands on it. Emilio looked up into her eyes she willed herself to be frozen she would not let him see how horrified she was how hurt at him for letting her believe that he loved her beard and all. but most of all she would not let him she the anger she had at herself for not listening to her sister and parents. For thinking that they did not want her to be happy because of her beard. "Now my dear we will need to get rid of that beard first before we can begin the ceremony we must have you looking the part of the goddess then we can consummate our marriage as the new god and goddess of the world, all those who hold magic will bow down to us. if not..." He shrugged carelessly as if the life's of the magic's and normal's did not matter to him _They don't._ she thought bitterly just as Lettie was about to resign herself to her fate of death **BANG BANG!** followed by an answer to her prayers. "LETTIE LETTIE WHERE ARE YOU MY DAUGHTER EMILIO! YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR!" **Lettie looked down towards the stairwell** and with all the strength she could muster yelled out "PAPA! BECKA I AM UP HERE HURRY HE IS STARTING SOMETHING AHHH!" "QUITE BITCH YOU ARE MINE AND THEY WILL NOT HAVE YOU!" Emilio screamed at her Lettie was truly scared now but she was not going to let this monster see it. Emilio looked over his shoulder at a person covered from head to toe in black Lettie could not tell if it was male or female. "Take care of them or you and your coven will face to consequences." the figured nodded not wanting to anger the dark one. Becka Lutzero looked around as she pulled her board sword out of the head of another demon. She say her father and couldn't help to tease even though the situation was quite serious. "well Papa that is 199 for me and 190 for you. are we getting slow in our old age?" she ducked quickly as her father threw a stiletto at a hell hound trying to sneak up on his youngest. Giovanni Lutzero chuckled appreciating his daughters ability to keep calm in a hot situation especially when her older sister was in trouble. "Ha child do not forget who taught you and Lettie how to hold a rapier before the two of you could walk." as he jumped and rolled from a golem trying to bash his skull in. His wife Sapphire quickly finished the mindless creature off giving both father and daughter hard stares before allowing smirk to grace her features. "Hurry you two this is not the time for competition." "Yes mama" Becka replied solemnly while Gio stood up and wiped some blood of his cheek. "Of course my dear you are right. Our family continue to fight these fools we are going to rescue the goddess more importantly our daughter." The family of warriors gave a war cry for victory. Sapphire smiled she knew her family would save her first born she had failed Leticia in so many ways now she was going to make it up to her. "besides my love and my sweet daughter I am at 212 kills to yours." With that Sapphire summoned her elemental guardian and together they flew up the stairs towards her baby. Becka grumbled "I hate it when she does that." As she began to sprout wings from her back Gio just laughed as he too began to fly quickly to the top. Lettie was frantic now she was completely nude a thing sheet covering her Emilio had begun to rid himself of his clothes. now she was panicking she couldn't summon the power of the goddess although she could feel her counterpart howling with anger not being able to help her partner and friend out of this mess _do not fret my friend it is my fault I feel for his charms._ Lettie thought sadly she knew Tea could still hear her thoughts. _No my dear little goddess it is as much my fault as it is yours if I hadn't told you to pursue him this wouldn't have happened but I thought he was your chosen knight he clearly blinded us both._ the Tea tried to calm herself down knowing it would do no good for her to wear herself out it would only hurt her dear Lettie. they two's prayers were answered when a blast of ice came right at Emilio who quickly dodged unfortunately fortunately thought he cut off one off the wrist straps that held Lettie on and forgot the knife as he began to throw dark spheres of fire at her mother "Mama!" She screamed as she began to quickly cut herself out of the restraints. Sapphire looked at her daughter naked and bruised beaten within an inch of her life but still fighting _That is my girl_ she thought with sad pride Sapphire felt that it was her fault for her daughters predicament _do not fear milady the goddess will not fail._ her soul partner Sapphire nodded barely as she dodged the insane mans shots he was getting sloppy. all of a sudden a bolt of lightning hit Emilio knocking him into a wall momentarily knocking him off. Becka and Gio had finally appeared Beka ran towards her sister keeping one eye on the monster and his followers. "Well mi amore you took long enough." Sapphire laughed dryly Gio just shrugged his shoulders as he slammed his fist into one of Emilio's followers. "Lettie Lettie are you alright oh sister I am so sorry I didn't protect you." Rebekah cried out in misery she had promised her sister that she would always have her back and she had failed miserably all because Becks was angry at Lettie for not listening to her about Emilio but know was not the time to say I told you so it was a time to say I am here for you. "Are you alright? Lettie?" Becks asked she couldn't hide the tears in her voice Lettie just pulled her sister into her arms and gently stroked her head "I knew you mama and papa would come and save me." She whispered soon Lettie felt her parents arms around her as her sister slowly backed away still on guard she knew that Emilio would not be out for long soon Rebekah noticed the stones where the master of darkness had crumbled on him began to move Beks quickly pulled her shield up and around her sister and her parents. "Rebekah what are you doing!?" Her father called out in fear he did not either one his daughters to get hurt "Papa do not worry it is my duty to protect my sister to protect the goddess I failed in that before I will not now or ever fail in that duty again!" Rebekah Growled as she began to draw her rapier out and began to slowly walk to the pile of stone. in a blink of an eye the stones exploded around them Rebekah was glad she had put up the force field around her parents as baseball sized balls of stone came flying all around. "Hello Emilio I see my sister dropped your sorry ass." Beka smirked as she began to swing her sword around and let her magic surround herself as well as Emilio Let his dark magic surround himself as well he began to hiss. "Hello bitch I ssseee that you survived the present I sent you I am glad now I can drink your blood myself." He lunged at her rage blazing from his eyes. Rebekah snarled as she began to charge as well " **YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE YOU MONSTER OF DARKNESS YOU MAYBE THE NEW DARK LORD BUT AS LONG AS THE WILL OF FIRE AND THE DETERMINENATION OF THE LUTZERO FAMILY I WILL NOT FAIL YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT!" Lettie screamed her parent also screamed but no sound came out of their mouths they watched in horror as the two warriors crashed into each other.** "NO No NO! Beks NOOOOOOOO!" Lettie screamed soon she heard a voice calling out to her "LETTIE LETTIE WAKEUPPLEASE LETTIE YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!" she felt someone shaking her and she quickly sat up her body drenched in sweat and shivering in fear _It was just a dream just a dream little one_ the goddess whispered quietly to her its voice was slowly draining the merger between them was nearly complete Lettie slowly opened her eyes to the dark brown eyes of the one and only Phineas Taylor Barnum holding her tightly as if afraid that she would start hurting herself she was thrashing. Lettie took a deep breath Her sister was a live her ex-fiancée was dead her family was safe it wasn't her fault "Phineas what what are you doing here?" She gasped finally realized who it was holding her not her father, or mother, or even her dear little sister. But the man that had been lately haunting her dreams when the nightmares weren't trying to take over. P.T. stared into her dark brown eyes letting himself get lost in their beauty. He quickly cleared his throat, "I was walking by your room when I heard you scream are you alright?" he began to wipe her face off gently the sweat that had been running down her face during the nightmare. "You were umm also ummm glowing." PT whispered quietly not wanting to scare the bearded lady anymore than she already was he could still feel her shaking in his arms. _I wish I could take her pain away I can't stand to see my songbird like this._ Pt stopped for a moment _my songbird? no I must have meant the circuses songbird that right the families treasure._ which is what she was to the whole circus a mother, sister, friend, and second in command the heart and soul of this entire group. Lettie sighed she didn't know what to say or what to think the nightmare of that night still haunted her dreams it will be three years ago in a week since that incident the same night as her birthday. " I am sorry PT I didn't mean to scare you or wake you up." Lettie quickly got up and put her robe on and went to the water jug on the other side of the room. " You wield magic don't you?" And in that instant Lettie realized she had woken from one nightmare to another one.

authors note

first of all thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story ever since I saw The Greatest Showman I have been enchanted by Lettie and PT. Now Charity and the girls will be in the story but Charity will be PT's sister, and the girls his nieces I received permision from LettietheGreatestShowWoman.

Please review this is an au and there will be own characters in it if you don't like it dont read it but if you do drop me a line.

stay tuned for the next chapter.

confessions of magic and train hold ups.


	2. CONFESSIONS OF MAGIC AND TRAIN HOLD UPS

CHAPTER 1

CONFESSIONS

OF MAGIC

AND

TRAIN HOLD UPS

San Francisco California

"Beka!" Rebekah Lutz shot up and looked around wildly her hotel room, she could have sworn that she heard her sisters voice just like that night two years ago, she slowly sat up in her bed the dream slowly breathing in and out focusing on her breathe thanks to her training "Why am I dreaming about this again it's been two years. Athena what do you think it means?" Beks didn't have to look around her room to know that her spirit partner was in the room and sensed her terror it had been, after the incident she had the nightmares nightly, now it was rare, but the last few weeks. " I am not sure little one it seems that the goddess is having them too." Beka looked at the lioness in shock she knew that the spirit warriors were all connected but she had not realized that Athena had spoken to the goddess. Rebekah quickly got out of bed and began to light some insets and candles to help clear the dark feelings in her room Her spirit partner patiently waited as her friend finished lighting the candles up.

"What did she say is Lettie alright?" "She is getting the nightmares as often as you I believed it is a sign so does the goddess her time is drawing to an end. After Rebekah speaking she grabbed a bottle of what she didn't care at the moment she wanted to wash the bad taste out of her mouth. The lioness watched carefully at her friend wondering if she was being paranoid or not she knew that Beka was not thinking smart, but she also knew that young woman would get her bearings that was one of the many reasons she enjoyed working with Rebekah.

When Athena first met Rebekah she had many doubts about the young woman's skill and her dedication to protecting the world of magic and her sister. Then Rebekah's determination and willingness to learn new ways of magic shined through and the two never looked back even as Rebekah took on new spirit partners Athena was her top choice. "Rebekah for now she is fine again the merge is taking place as planned and on the plus side the elders have not called for us yet. So truly we don't have to worry. It maybe because it is the anniversary of the battle." Rebekah looked at the lioness thinking quietly about what was said Athena a sky lioness was wise beyond her years, so Beks knew she could trust her word but the young warrior still couldn't help but worry about Lettie she was on the East coast and Rebekah was on the west coast but unless she was told to go she would not leave unless it was serious. She sighed and sat down in a chair next to the balcony

"I know you are right but there is something else bothering me Athena I know you have noticed the magical creatures and users have been becoming more and more restless." Athena sighed she knew Rebekah was right the lioness herself had seen many magical creatures and heard whispers among them as well they were sensing a dark force Athena was hoping that it was wrong just some beginners learning the ways of magic. But she knew better. Rebekah watched the lioness carefully her thoughts running all over her face, while she let the lioness come to her own conclusions, while the spirit animal thought Rebekah stood up and began to look for her suitcase orders or not she was going to go to her sister she missed New York but more importantly she missed Lettie, she missed being able to talk to her sister about everything and nothing at all, she was also curious about this circus Lettie had joined. "HOOT HOOT."

The two females looked to the window balcony to see a gorgeous silver great horned owl was tapping its beak against the glass of the French doors Rebekah smiled she couldn't help it. "HERMES! oh my goodness what are you doing here? oh hold on let me get the door for you." Rebekah happily skipped to the door she was happy to see her grandfather Pablo's familiar messenger. Though she did find it a bit odd and unsettling to see him usually if Papa Pablo wanted to send her a message it would be the pixie messengers Rebekah enjoyed seeing them as well.

She quickly opened the french doors as the majestic great horned owl flew onto her awaiting arm. "Hello little ones it is good to see you two again. Athena my friend how are you?" the wise owls voice reminding Beks of her grandfather and the stories he would tell Lettie, her and all their cousins it made her miss them more than she realized. Athena smiled in her own lion way happy to see her old friend as well. "I am fine as well wise one, it is wonderful to see you too. How are you and your family fairing old friend?" The lioness asked with genuine delight in her eyes. she missed news of home since even though the pixies were very good on letting her know the latest gossip. Hermes puffed up in fatherly pride " Hello little kitten it is very good to see you as well the flock is doing very well we have three new nestlings coming and the pride is having 4 more cubs due soon as well but I will tell you more later. May I please get some water? It was a very long flight even through the portal to California and I am not as young as I use to be hoot hoot."

Rebekah smiled and gently sat the old owl down by the lioness and went to grab a bowl for him she recited the incatation for water soon a sphere of water began to take shape as the two mystical animals watched.

"You old? ha ha ha my wise friend you are still young enough to fly circles around many of the hot shot fliers who claim to be fast." Athena snorted and stretched out further on the sofa as she watched Beks continue to make the water sphere bigger she assumed for the two of them. She also knew that if Hermes was here the council wanted something from her and Rebekah but what she wasn't sure she hoped they were not going to try and stop Rebekah from Going to see Lettie.

Rebekah walked up to the two animals a bowl of water in each hand gentle setting them down as Hermes drank Athena slowly began to lap it up _nice and cold just the way we like it Beks certainly takes good care of all animals in and out of her care just like Lettie those two, two peas in a pod._ Hermes thought fondly of his partners granddaughters, while Hermes and Athena drank Rebekah began to pack she knew her dream could be nothing but the past reminding her of her past failures but if she was right and she had a deep dark feeling she was Lettie would need her help and the council be damned! Rebekah Lutzero was not going to let her sister down again come hell or high water. She took a quick look around and began to chant some sound blocking spells and sight blocking ones as well _no sense in borrowing trouble but grandma always said it is better to be safe than sorry_. she thought grimly after the necessary spells were cast, Rebekah felt that she could breathe a little bit easier she than went and grabbed one of her trunks dusted off her hands, she glanced at the two animals both relaxing and decided to start packing after that she would turn in her resignation letter to Wild Bill she knew he would be a little hurt but Annie would understand so would gray crow as well but the older Navajo medicine man would worry too. He had seen the same things Beka had as well, Rebekah looked over at Hermes again and could tell he was not quite ready to talk yet, but she knew when he was ready he would _Just like grandpa I will just have to patient_ Beka thought fondly as she went to her closet and began to take her clothes out of armoire, finally after a few minutes Beks looked at Hermes and Athena she had finished packing two of her trunks.

The owl ruffled his feathers a bit to get even more comfortable before speaking. "I am sure hoot hoot you are wondering why your grandfather sent me here instead of the pixies hoot hoot." Beks nodded her head as she continued to pack her suitcases "Yes the thought did cross my mind I will not lie to you Hermes, not that I am not happy to see you." " Pablo sent me with word from the council about Lettie." _oh dear this not going to be good._ Athena thought worriedly Rebekah took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. " What do they have to say Hermes if they are going to tell me that I cannot go to my sister they will be greatly disappointed I am sorry my friend but I failed my sister once before and I will not do it again even it means disappointing Grandfather and Grandmother and the rest of the council will be greatly disappointed. "

Rebekah spoke firmly but kindly she had no reason or desire to be rude to her grandfather's familiar when Hermes had helped train Lettie and herself in the art of tracking at night and how to hunt as well. Hermes looked at Athena who seemed to be in complete agreement with the young woman's bold but polite statement "that is good to hear my little chick. " The great horned owl hooted with pride in his voice that made Rebekah stop in her tracks and look over her shoulder at the pair waiting to hear what he had to say next. "the council asked me to ask you to head to New York as soon as possible for two reasons: one to watch out for your sister the council has found out some bad news about Emilio." Rebekah's heart stopped beating for a moment and the pain from the old wound flare up in a nightmare memory. Athena was shocked as well she was certain the monster was dead . "So he is not dead then it looks like you were Beks." The lioness tried her best to sound casual, but she was angry and was having a hell of time trying to hide her anger she knew that they had done a kill shot no one before demon, human, or magical should have or could have survived that shot. "They never found a body did they?" Rebekah asked rhetorically "I should have helped them Benjamin was still getting use to the power of the badger and shark, and the other trappers and hunters did not know that monsters scent as well as I do!"

Rebekah growled now callously throwing things into her trunks not caring about throw the would fit just that they would the faster she packed the better she could feel fire coming off her body but she was not going to calm down not this time. "Child you were knocked out from that battle! DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF NO ONE ELSE DOES!" Hermes squawked angrily Causing Athena and Rebekah to jump in surprise _ahhh there is papa's temper_ Beks thought. "Besides Ben is as good as you are and you know that the join of two or more spirit animals can be tough but he has only gotten better your cousin has been in quite the mood since finding out that he failed, to help you and Lettie you know he and Josie think the world of you too." Hermes gently chided Rebekah, as she stopped and sighed she knew the owl was right he usually was. "It does not make things easier Hermes. I don't blame Ben I am so proud of how he has been able to merge with Tasso and squalo they are two of the hardest to merge with right up there with the sky pride." Beks smirked at Athena who just purred with pride.

" I just don't want to fail my family again I do not want to lose my sister. What if we can't find the one who is meant to be with her she is convinced that just because she has a beard that no one will ever love her."

Beks sighed as she finished packing for the night she was tired more tired than she thought was possible if Emilio was alive _No don't borrow trouble yet Rebekah first get to New York and protect Lettie with everything you have_ "Hermes?" Rebekah just remembered something he said two things the council wanted from her. "What is the second thing the council wants from me?" Hermes looked up and if an owl could smile that was what he was doing. "It is time for the family gathering to make you and Lettie official owners of the family businesses." Now that was a bigger shock to Beks then finding out the Emilio was alive "but what about our lives here in the U.S.?" Athena spoke up then "You know that they will still allow you guys to live your lives you doing whatever you want and Lettie doing the circus this is just to show the royals that they have a strong leader in mind and who better than your fathers oldest and youngest daughters? The two most powerful women of the magical realms the goddess and the sword?" Rebekah sighed what did she want to do with her life she had study to be many things: a doctor, a vet, a seamstress, a cook, a blacksmith, a book keeper, She was a true renaissance woman her parents were proud of both her and Lettie in that regard they held up their end of the grandparents requirements the elders would be very happy about that.

With those thoughts in mind as well as the thoughts of Emilio coming after Lettie, Rebekah tried to go back to sleep knowing tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

New York

The flash of the camera blubs temporarily blinded the bearded lady aka Lettie Lutz but she held on to her smile, she couldn't help it here she was being interviewed by the New York Times for a front page article on the circus and the performers, it also did not hurt that the reporter writing the story was a very attractive man who seemed genuinely interested in Lettie, she could not figure out why PT was being so rude to him though Andrew Baring was a true gentleman and was having a wonderful time with her and her fellow oddities. " Oh my Lettie look who is checking you out again." Charity Van Hope Pt's sister and one of Lettie's closest friends came up behind her as she took a drink of water, she had been up again because of the nightmares finally giving in and calling on her mother's spirit guide to see if they had heard anything strange Diamond, the golden eagle told Lettie as soon as she or her mother knew anything they would get back to her, she promised not to say too much to Sapphire but Lettie knew it would be hard to convince her mother that she was alright _Even though the truth is I am not alright the dreams are getting worse and worse._ Lettie thought sadly. She looked at Charity who had a cat got into the cream smile on her face. "What on earth is with that smile Charity did Barnum accidentally set himself on fire again?" Lettie looked around to see if she could find Phinn, but she also knew that Char could heal him being gifted with white magic talents Charity was always helping heal those in the circus who were not feeling well or getting bumps and bruises. Jonathan her sweet husband also an accomplished healer enjoyed teasing his brother in law and making bets with him and Philip to see who could outdo each other in crazy stunts. _boys will be boys_ Lettie thought as she continued to look for the men but all she saw was Mr. Baring staring at her when he realized that he was caught he quickly turned away blushing.

"That is why I am smiling, you haven't notice Andrew cannot take his eyes off you? Almost everyone has noticed right Anne?" Anne Wheeler had chosen that moment to come and talk to her two friends the three musketeers as the circus family fondly called the three ladies. "Why yes Charity I did notice that Mr. Baring seems to be unable to take his eyes off our Lovely Miss Lutz." The two women happily giggled at the fact while Lettie just sighed and went to the dressing rooms to fix her makeup. Anne and Charity quickly followed her to the back for some privacy. "You two mean he can't keep his eyes off of this freakish beard."

Lettie Retorted gruffly not letting the hurt show in her voice though the two knew it was showing in her eyes. "Lettie that is not true you are gorgeous with or without your beard. I wish you could see what we see or what many of the men who to see you sing see." Anne Stated firmly she hated to see her friend so down on herself as the circus grew in popularity many of the oddities began to start to love themselves for who they were all of them were proud of what they were unique, all except Lettie. It seemed the more and more popular the circus became the more and more ashamed of her looks she had become. They had all noticed a change in Lettie something was bothering her but no one knew for sure what, they were watching her fall into a deeper and deeper depression, she was also looking more and more worn out too.

"Miss Lutz a moment please Miss Lutz!" The three women turned as one too Mr. Baring from the New York Times rush up to them, Lettie put a polite smile on her face again her publicity face as PT called it when she didn't really want to interact with anyone but was too polite to say no _darn Phinn for knowing about that face the curse of being best friends_ she thought as she walked up to Mr. Baring she took her time to look at him he was a little bit shorter than Phinn was maybe by a few inches _HE IS WIMPY LOOKING_ , Tea muttered in Lettie's mind Lettie as usual ignored the ancient goddess, she knew that Tea thought that she and Phineas were better suited for each other, Andrew did have nice features showing his English back ground. _**SNORT AGAIN WIMPY AND PALE LOOKS LIKE HE IS A REALTIVE OF THE BLOOD SUCKERS**_ ! _TEA THAT IS ENOUGH_ ! Lettie thought sternly getting annoyed at the ancient goddess' smart aleck remarks.

"Hello again Mr. Baring is there something else I can help you with for the interview?" Lettie asked as the reporter stopped a few inches in front of her _needs to work on his personal space._ Lettie couldn't help but think. She heard quite giggles and knew it was Anne and Charity convinced that he was more into her than he really was. " Yes ummm actually no Miss. Lutz I was wondering that is if you are not busy if I may call open you for a... a... a date?" Lettie stood stock still almost certain she had heard wrong "a date with me?" she asked glancing behind at Charity and Anne who were doing a terrible job at hiding their excitement the reporter nervously played with his hat, _**THE GUY IS A WUSS LETTICIA YOU FATHER AND ALL THE MALES IN FAMILY WOULD CHEW HIM UP AND SPIT HIM OUT**_ ! Tea pointed out while laughing. "Yes you I mean you are amazing, kind, smart, and beautiful and I would be absolutely honored if you said yes."

Lettie just stood there trying to figure out the best way to put the reporter down without sounding like a shrew when the four people heard a voice call out . "Lettie there you are I need to go over something's with you for tomorrow night's show." It was Phineas T. Barnum himself and he looked very frazzled to say the least which was very odd for him he hardly ever got ruffled even with the Jenny Lind scandal. Jenny Lind now there was a name Lettie did not want to ever think about or hear again unfortunately she was seeing a lot and not by choice either. Phinn skidded to a halt nearly knocking over Mr. Baring off his feet as Anne, Charity, and Lettie watched in horror the poor newspaper man step in a big pile of elephant poop. "Ooops sorry old chum but I have to take the Lovely Miss. Lutz away for a moment we are planning something very big and we can't spoil the surprise now can we?" PT asked rhetorically not even looking to see if Mr. _Baring was alright he quickly took Lettie's hand and began to drag her away._

 _As Pt led Lettie to the back Tea was howling her spiritual head off with laughter_ _ **HA HA HA HA HE STEPPED IN ELEPHANT DUNG WAAAAHAHAHA GOOD OLD BARNUAM HE IS NOW OFFICALLY MY KNIGHT IN SHINNING ARMOR AND THAT MAKES HIM YOURS TOO LETTICIA!**_ **Enough Tea that was a horrible thing for Barnum to do to Andrew ooh I am going to kill him he had better have the greatest reason for interrupting me.** _ **OH THAT IS EASY WHY HE DID IT**_ the goddess snickered _**HE DIDNT WANT YOU TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH THAT WET NOODLE.**_ **Good grief Tea Barnum does not now or will he ever want me he is too busy with Jenny Lind I still can't believe I saw them a few nights ago.** A few nights where Lettie had her heart broken at her best friends secrecy she couldn't believe that she saw Phineas and Jenny Lind together and kissing it killed her knowing that Lind almost destroyed everything that Phineas had worked so hard for what they all had worked so hard for.

"Alright Barnum that is enough where are you taking me and what is so important that you had to drag me away from my private conversation with And... Mr. Baring." Lettie dug her heals into the soft sand of the animal enclosure and gave a hard stare at the ringmaster a man she was sometimes proud to call her best friend. Phineas just stood there a moment staring at Lettie simply entranced by her beauty _I wish she realized how stunning she is_ he thought though he should have been thinking about Jenny in those regards he still thought his best friend was one of the most beautiful women in the world. "Pt...pt...PHINEAS!" Lettie finally yelled out she was feeling very uncomfortable with his staring and with the goddess' sign song of sitting in a tree and kissing and other nonsense like that she was starting to think that the goddess was losing her mind. "ahem sorry about that Lettie and you are welcome there was no real emergency I could tell that you were uncomfortable with Bearing's question to ask you so I thought I would just save you the...uhhh Lettie are you alright you sparking up again." Phineas looked at Lettie with true concern on his face all the while Lettie was trying her hardest not to set the beloved ringmaster on fire. _HOW...HOW... HOW..._ she thought to tea as the flames surronding her body got hotter and hotter. _**NOW NOW LITTLE ONE HE ONLY THOUGHT HE WAS DOING THE RIGHT THING EVEN THOUGH HE IS JEALOUS.**_ Tea thought desperately trying to calm her soul partner down this was not going to be good she had not seen Lettie this mad since Rebekah and her parents told her she needed to let go of Emilio in hind sight that probably would have been the best choice but Lettie whose beard had caused her nothing but pain and anguish from men and women saw Emilio as her knight in shining and Tea did have her doubts but she wanted Lettie to be happy told her to pursue him now though she knew Barnum was the right man for Lettie sadly though the famous Lutzero temper was coming out like an inferno Tea quickly sent out a call for any avaible water types to come and help just in case Lettie set something or someone on fire.

"You mean to tell me that you thought you were saving me from having to go on a date with a gentleman who is actually interested in me." Lettie spoke softly but with a fiery tone in her voice trying to hide the hurt that she was feeling her best friend was sabotaging her from being happy for a chance that she had not had since Emilio's attack on her. Phineas took a step back as more and more flames appeared around the bearded lady _why is she getting so angry at me I was only trying to help she herself has said that she was not interested in dating I told that pencil necked pipsqueak that too._ Pt thought with anger as he remembered the conversation he had with the reporter how the greasy man kept asking questions that he had no right to ask of his Lettie devouring her chest with his eyes.

"He was no gentleman Lettie I can tell you that right now just by looking at him." Phineas huffed annoyed that his best friend was not showing the proper gratitude to him and for his efforts, "how do you know if he is a gentleman or not Barnum? are you some sort of mind reader? cause the last time I checked the only mind reader we have here is Imogene and she doesn't go around snooping into other peoples personal affairs unless it is for the show so please enlighten me on how you know that Andrew is not a gentleman?" Lettie practically hissed at first all Phineas could do was stare at her she was a sight to behold wild and free determined and graceful. _I should not be thinking of her this way I should be thinking of Jenny this way but._ "Because he is a man and he was staring at you in a way no man should stare at you like you are nothing but a quick roll in the hay! I am just trying to be honest with you Lettie!" Phineas finally yelled Lettie stopped for a moment a flash of hurt showing in her dark chocolate brown eyes but Phineas ignored them he was angry why didn't she see he was only trying to protect her trying to get her to trust him ever since that night when he came in on her having a nightmare he had been watching more closely and he was worried but now, now he was angry and he didn't know why "WHY CAN'T YOU TRUST ME LETTIE I AM YOUR FRIEND I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN HONEST WITH YOU HE ONLY WANTS ONE THING FROM YOU!" he began to pace as Lettie stood there feeling the tears of water and fire try to fall. Neither of the two noticed that the circus family had come to where the animals were being held hearing them argue. Even Caroline and Helen Phineas' nieces were there both scared they had never seen their uncle and favorite circus lady so angry at each other. "Mommy why is uncle Phinn yelling at Lettie like this I don't like it." Caroline whispered Helen nodded both little girls had tears gathering in their little eyes Charity quickly gathered her girls into a hug " You see sweet hearts sometimes adults do and say silly things when they don't realize they are in love don't worry though everything will be fine."

Charity tried to reassure the girls although she herself was quite worried.

Lettie was seething now completely ignoring the goddess' calm voice or trying to calm her down she gave into the fire she felt. "HONEST HUH OH ALRIGHT THAN HOW ABOUT YOU BEING HONEST ABOUT STILL SEEING JENNY LIND I MEAN HELL SHE ALMOST DESTROYED EVERYTHING WE HERE AT THE CIRCUS HAVE WORKED FOR BUT SINCE YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH HER WHY NOT SHARE THE GOOD NEWS WITH EVERYONE! WELL BARNUAM WHY NOT!" The gasps of the room barely reached the two friends ears the blood rushing through them a torrential storm of emotion. "How how did you know about that." Phineas asked quietly he thought no one knew that he had been meeting with Jenny but it wasn't just for sex she was trying to get him to allow her to rejoin the circus and yes there had been some kissing involved. "I saw you and her together on Wednesday night ..." another gasp this time from Anne Lettie had told her she had just thought she saw Barnum and Jenny together and Anne decided to trust Lettie's word at the time. "She cares for me which is more than I can say for you Lettie you have been acting like I am the devil or something you have become so frigid I may have been doing Baring a favor saving him from you!" He yelled out " _ **SMACK!"**_ Phineas' head whipped to one side at the force of Lettie's slap she could not believe what he had just said she didn't care for him? "Alright that is enough Phineas Lettie you two should be ashamed of yourselves." Philip had pushed his way through everyone aft W.D. went to get him to let him know Pt was going at it with Lettie at first Philip laughed he couldn't believe it Lettie and Pt were best friends hell they were so in love with each other it was pathetic.

But when his soon to be brother in law said that they were yelling Philip rushed to stop them before something stupid and hurtful would be said unfortunately it looked like he was too late. Phineas stared he could still feel the heat from Lettie's slap he couldn't believe it she actually slapped him or punched now he wasn't sure but he was sure of one thing his spitfire could pack a punch. Lettie gasped what had she done she couldn't believe she hit her best friend the man who helped her heart heal to trust people outside of her family again. "I don't care about you right. well if that is how you see it I am going to leave the show for a few days I obviously do not belong here. I am sorry everyone for my behavior good bye." With that before anyone else could say anything Lettie rushed away to the outside of the circus tent she hailed a carriage and left, all the while tears streaming down her face in waterfall type force.

No one could breathe, let alone think or move until a two small little girls ran up to their uncle hitting him on his legs and stomach. Caroline and Helen did not understand why their uncle had said those mean things to Lettie they knew he was in love with her like their daddy was in love with their mommy like Phil and Anne were in love, so why was he being so mean to Lettie she cared about him so much. She cared about everyone like when Helen was sick and Their mommy was too and daddy was on a business trip trying to get home it was Lettie who stayed up with all the girls and took care of them then went on to perform at the circus like she wasn't exhausted.

"WHY UNCLE PHIN WHY DID YOU SAY THOSE MEAN THINGS TO LETTIE YOU LOVE LETTIE UNCLE PHIN NOW SHE IS NEVER GOING TO COME BACK WHY WHY WHY!" they two girls cried in unison Phineas couldn't move he couldn't breathe or think all he could hear were the last words she said to him the words no one else heard or saw what she said. " _ **IF I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT YOU PHINEAS TAYLOR BARNUAM WHY THE HELL DO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"**_ _why indeed do you really love me Lettie then why are you shutting me out who is Emilio and what did he do to hurt you... I guess I am no better than he is._ Phineas thought sadly as he gently walked away from his circus family Charity began to go to him but was held back by Jonathan "No my light we must let him decide what to do. This is his mess we cannot clean it up for him this time no matter how badly we want too." He softly spoke his deep voice resounding with everyone in the circus.

"Okay everyone go ahead and head home we are well enough prepared for tomorrow's show get some rest and hopefully Lettie does come back." Phillip said not bothering to hide the concern etched on his young face, Anne slowly walked up to her fiancée and held his hand. "Do you think she will stay away from the circus Phil?" She asked softly knowing that even though everyone else was talking she wanted to keep her fears down some thought she was not coming back others thought she would one thing was certain though the heart of the circus had disappeared and it would take a miracle to bring the breaded lady back. "NO she won't. " Philip stubbornly stated "she cares too much about all of us especially Phinn no matter how badly they have hurt each other they always seem to find their way back to each other. Maybe it is their magical gifts but I know their hearts are meant to be like ours my pink angel." Phil said as he brought his and Anne's hands up to his lips to gently kiss her hand.


	3. THE HEART ALWAYS KNOWS

CHAPTER TWO

THE MIND IS UNSURE THE MIND IS SURE

BUT THE HEART ALWAYS KNOWS.

AUTHORS NOTE

THANK YOU ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME AND CHANCE TO READ MY HUMBLE LITTLE WORK OF ART. I FORGOT TO DO THIS IN THE BEGNNING BUT I MISS CORTEZ AKA PHOENIX DO NOT NOW OR EVER OWN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN! SOB COME TO THINK OF IT, PROBABLY A GOOD THING I DON'T LOL. SPECIAL THANKS AND SHOT OUT TO THE ONE AND ONLY LETTIE THE GREATEST SHOWWOMAN. PEOPLE YOU NEED TO CHECK OUT HER WORKS OF ART. THANK YOU AS ALWAYS LETTIE FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS CRAZY SEMI OLD WOMAN'S STORIES AND TO BOUNCE IDEAS OFF WITH ME. 333. NOW IF ANYONE WANTS TO REVIEW GO AHEAD I WILL TAKE THE GOOD WITH THE BAD. MIGHT USE THE BAD A FIRE WOOD LOL ONTO THE STORY

Previously on The Goddess and The Greatest Showman...

 _ **"It is time for the family gathering to make you and Lettie official owners of the family businesses." Now that was a bigger shock to Beks then finding out the Emilio was alive "but what about our lives here in the U.S.?" Athena spoke up then "You know that they will still allow you guys to live your lives you doing whatever you want and Lettie doing the circus this is just to show the royals that they have a strong leader in mind and who better than your fathers oldest and youngest daughters? The two most powerful women of the magical realms the goddess and the sword?" Rebekah sighed what did she want to do with her life she had study to be many things: a doctor, a vet, a seamstress, a cook, a blacksmith, a book keeper, She was a true renaissance woman her parents were proud of both her and Lettie in that regard they held up their end of the grandparents requirements the elders would be very happy about that.**_

 _ **With those thoughts in mind as well as the thoughts of Emilio coming after Lettie, Rebekah tried to go back to sleep knowing tomorrow was going to be a very long day.**_

 _ **"HONEST HUH OH ALRIGHT THAN HOW ABOUT YOU BEING HONEST ABOUT STILL SEEING JENNY LIND I MEAN HELL SHE ALMOST DESTROYED EVERYTHING WE HERE AT THE CIRCUS HAVE WORKED FOR BUT SINCE YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH HER WHY NOT SHARE THE GOOD NEWS WITH EVERYONE! WELL BARNUAM WHY NOT!" The gasps of the room barely reached the two friends ears the blood rushing through them a torrential storm of emotion. "How how did you know about that." Phineas asked quietly he thought no one knew that he had been meeting with Jenny but it wasn't just for sex she was trying to get him to allow her to rejoin the circus and yes there had been some kissing involved. "I saw you and her together on Wednesday night ..." another gasp this time from Anne Lettie had told her she had just thought she saw Barnum and Jenny together and Anne decided to trust Lettie's word at the time. "She cares for me which is more than I can say for you Lettie you have been acting like I am the devil or something you have become so frigid I may have been doing Baring a favor saving him from you!" He yelled out "SMACK!" Phineas' head whipped to one side at the force of Lettie's slap she could not believe what he had just said she didn't care for him? "Alright that is enough Phineas Lettie you two should be ashamed of yourselves." Philip had pushed his way through everyone aft W.D. went to get him to let him know Pt was going at it with Lettie at first Philip laughed he couldn't believe it Lettie and Pt were best friends hell they were so in love with each other it was pathetic.**_

 _ **But when his soon to be brother in law said that they were yelling Philip rushed to stop them before something stupid and hurtful would be said unfortunately it looked like he was too late. Phineas stared he could still feel the heat from Lettie's slap he couldn't believe it she actually slapped him or punched now he wasn't sure but he was sure of one thing his spitfire could pack a punch. Lettie gasped what had she done she couldn't believe she hit her best friend the man who helped her heart heal to trust people outside of her family again. "I don't care about you right. well if that is how you see it I am going to leave the show for a few days I obviously do not belong here. I am sorry everyone for my behavior good bye." With that before anyone else could say anything Lettie rushed away to the outside of the circus tent she hailed a carriage and left, all the while tears streaming down her face in waterfall type force.**_

 _ **No one could breathe, let alone think or move until a two small little girls ran up to their uncle hitting him on his legs and stomach. Caroline and Helen did not understand why their uncle had said those mean things to Lettie they knew he was in love with her like their daddy was in love with their mommy like Phil and Anne were in love, so why was he being so mean to Lettie she cared about him so much. She cared about everyone like when Helen was sick and Their mommy was too and daddy was on a business trip trying to get home it was Lettie who stayed up with all the girls and took care of them then went on to perform at the circus like she wasn't exhausted.**_

 _ **"WHY UNCLE PHIN WHY DID YOU SAY THOSE MEAN THINGS TO LETTIE YOU LOVE LETTIE UNCLE PHIN NOW SHE IS NEVER GOING TO COME BACK WHY WHY WHY!" they two girls cried in unison Phineas couldn't move he couldn't breathe or think all he could hear were the last words she said to him the words no one else heard or saw what she said. " IF I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT YOU PHINEAS TAYLOR BARNUAM WHY THE HELL DO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"**_ _ **why indeed do you really love me Lettie then why are you shutting me out who is Emilio and what did he do to hurt you... I guess I am no better than he is.**_

Lettie ran out of the circus tears blinding her path she was stupid so damn stupid she could hear the Tea trying to get her to calm down to get her to go back and talk to Phineas but she wouldn't... no she couldn't _He hates me and he has every right too. Maybe I am too frigid maybe they would be better off with Jenny Lind in with the group._ Lettie thought sadly as she looked around for a carriage to take her home to her old home after she had joined the circus she kept her apartment just for the sake of practicing magic she knew it was safe because many magical's lived there as well and since she was the quote unquote chosen one they knew not to mess with her. **LITTLE ONE PLEASE YOU MUST CONTROL YOURSELF!** Tea finally yelled out causing Lettie to stop and look around had she really walked the few miles to get to her place. _what is it Tea?_ she asked despondently that is when she sensed them. _crap crap crap_ she thought as she began to speed up a little more THAT IS RIGHT CHILD THOSE DAMN PROTESTERS BUT I DO NOT THINK THEY ARE ALL HUMAN EITHER. Tea replied trying to keep the panic out of her voice how did they find us she wondered and what did they want with Lettie.

Lettie soon saw her apartment complex when a bolt of lighting flew past her barely missing her she knew she would have to run and fast but the problem was that she was still in her costume for the circus and as gorgeous as it was, it was cumbersome and hard to move in _TEA CAN YOU CALL FOR HELP_ Lettie shouted in her mind as she began to run she began to throw blasts of water behind not paying attention to the targets just trying like mad to get away "GET THE FREAK THERE IS A HIGH PRICE ON HER FREAKISH HEAD DON'T LET HER GET AWAY! RUN FREAK RUN BUT WE WILL CATCH YOU!" Were some of the things that were yelled at her she tripped but luckily she caught herself just in time.

She was scared she hadn't been this scared since Emilio had captured her or when the circus had caught on fire Lettie didn't know what to do or where to go suddenly she heard a voice call out to her and Tea "Great Tea Princess Lettie! Lettie stood up quickly trying not to fall again and looked up her heart sang in relief Elves not just any elves either it looked like they were Rangers the best marks people around "Please Please help me! Lettie cried as the elves began fighting back. The leader smiled softly at her to reassure her but she could sense his killing intent towards the monsters after her and Tea. "Fear not milady we will get you buy you enough time to get out of here. Protect the Goddess at all costs!" Lettie looked around then a slow scream come from her it couldn't be she was seeing things she was sure of it but as the leader of the rangers looked too, she knew she was not seeing things "Shit ORCS CAPTAIN WHAT DO WE DO!" One of the elves yelled as she dodged an arrow bolt from an Orcs crossbow. "Stoneshield run don't worry about me just get out of here you can't fight the Orcs!" Lettie cried as the captain known as stone shield drew his board sword out

"And face the wrath of your sister? I do not think so my friend hurry get of here we will hold them off for as long as we can some dragon whelps are coming to help us too. I will talk to you later my friend now go!" Stone shield pushed Lettie out of the way as an orc commander came rushing to her the protestors were still trying to get to Lettie confirming her suspicion that they were not human but dark magic's. **QUICKLY CHILD THE RANGERS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO HOLD OFF THESE ORCS FOR LONG I HAVE NEVER FELT SUCH DARKNESS BEFORE** Tea shouted and if the Tea was worried then Lettie knew she would have to move and move fast she began to summon her wings and fly.

Meanwhile Phineas was in a pure terror he heard screaming not just any scream but Lettie screaming something was wrong and if something happened to her he would never forgive himself.

"Lettie where are you! Lettie answer me!" Phineas yelled searching through the alleys he knew she was around there somewhere she couldn't have gotten very far. "Lettie please answer me!" As he kept looking he noticed something that made his blood turn to ice and his heart try to beat faster. _shit blood please god don't let it be Lettie's if she is hurt or worse I won't be able to forgive myself._ Phinn thought as he began following the trail of blood faster and faster he ran then he noticed an orc trying to separate his head from his shoulders "SHIT!" he shouted and slid out of the way thanking his lucky stars that the orc missed He quickly threw an uppercut punch grateful that he had learned how to fight from Boris the strong man of the circus he had felt bad about lying to the strong man as to why he had lied to protect himself but really it was to protect Lettie, _I screwed that up royally now haven't I?_ He thought bitterly, suddenly an arrow flew by and hit the orc he was fighting.

"Go find the princess quickly man move!" a female he couldn't believe what he was seeing a female elf yelled at him as she grabbed her weapon and started blocking the orc's swings "Thank you which way did she go did you see?! Miss?" Phineas asked as helped the she-elf take down the orc

"Jade leaf, and yes Mr. Barnum I did see which way they went the went left towards the princess' apartment. Hurry though these damn orcs have given us rangers a hell of time if the situation wasn't so dire I would say this was fun. I know Lettie would be fighting alongside of us for sure. but those protestors..." Phineas nodded his head, then finished off the orc and helped Jade leaf stand up. "Thank you Jade can you take the others back to the circus tent my sister and her husband can help heal you guys." The elf nodded her head as she began to check on her comrades in arms. They stopped when they heard another scream this one freezing their blood.

"LETTIE!" Phineas yelled and began to run he had to find her and find her fast if she was hurt he would kill those that had hurt his angel. his goddess.

*SMACK SMACK* another slap from a 2x4 hit Lettie in the arm she had run out of magic reserves trying to throw the protestors off then something strange had happened she got caught in a magical trap rendering her powers utterly useless "Stop please why are you doing this to me what have I done to you to deserve this." She hated how weak her voice sounded they had broken a couple of her ribs she was certain of that, and her arm they had thrown beer on her and fire balls trying to catch on fire but never aiming for her face. Her dress the dress that Charity had worked so hard to make for the one she thought she would look ugly in the one Phineas had told her she would look amazing in was in complete tatters she tried to hide her chest from the protesters but they just tied her hands up to a pole and began smacking them and throwing things at her. **LETTIE OH MY LITTLE ONE HOLD ON FOR A LITTLE WHILE LONGER, HELP WILL COME I KNOW IT! the Tea pleaded with her but even she was starting to sound weak.**

 **"We are not going to stop you know why freak?! You deserve this you make our city reek with your freakishness our master want you out of the picture and that is exactly what we will do to you. but first we are gonna have some fun with you, that chest of yours is temptation and since we caught you well... snicker... we deserve a reward right boys!" the ring leader hissed out as he ripped the rest of her dress off she was just in her under clothes now her corset was ripped off. As the leader began to walk towards her Lettie spat in his face she was a Lutzero she was not going to show this two-bit thugs fear she would not give them the pleasure of seeing her fear she did not do it when Emilio had her, and she would not do it with these fools. "GO AHEAD YOU FOOLS BUT YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME I WILL ALWAYS RISE AGAIN DO YOUR WORSE." she whispered and closed her eyes she could feel his grubby hands run up and down her body all she wanted was to be in Phineas' arms sitting next to the fire like they use to do when they would read together or read a bedtime story to Caroline and Helen and he would gently rub her arms or touch her hand, making her feel like she was made out of glass or something precious but now she knew he hated her and it was all her fault.**

 **"ha-ha look at the size of these melons boys its gonna take awhile to have fun with them am I right!" the leader said as he started to suck on one of her nipples and pull and twist on the other, trying to get Lettie to scream. He knew he couldn't do very much to her but the boss did say he and the boys could have some fun with her. He took out his knife and began to run it of her breast, thinking it would make her scream. He looked up into her eyes and saw nothing just tears. "Come on pet scream for me and then I might let you go or hell maybe let the boys have a turn, Hell I know I am better than that pretty boy your freak master Barnum so let's have some fun." He sneered at her he got a reaction just one he wasn't expecting Lettie looked him and right in the eyes and spat a fire ball at him "FUCK! ALRIGHT SWEET BEARD YOU ASKED FOR IT." He snarled and stabbed her quickly in the shoulder enjoying her blood curdling scream. he began to rub himself against her "OOOOOHHHHH that's it freak scream for me daddy likes it." He stabbed her other shoulder then.**

 **Stoneshield, Jade leaf, and Phineas were running as fast as they could after checking on his soldiers and having messenger pixies and few other magical's to help get his men to the circus the three began to rush to the scream.** **Beloved what will we do if...** Jade thought quietly scared to think of the possibility that Lettie was dead. **My love we know she is not dead that is a good thing we know that the dark one wants her alive.** He mind spoke firmly as Jade leaf nodded her head they hear another scream followed by laughter they were getting close, Phinn looked at the two and slowed down just a bit "either of you have an extra weapon I can use?" He asked his tone broking no argument that he would be fighting he was going to safe his Lettie.

 **Lettie was ready to give up she wished she could have passed out from the pain it was becoming too much. Just as she was getting ready to give into the pain she heard a voice more specifically a horribly familiar voice the voice of the woman who had caused the rift between herself and Phineas. "Jenny Lind what are you doing here!" Lettie whispered the men were paying no mind to the Swedish Nightingale it was like she was invisible to them. "Hello Miss Lutz I see you are not enjoying the surprise I worked so hard for you, Emilio is sad he couldn't be here to finish the job but he will and you two will make a lovely husband and wife." The Swedish woman smiled but there was no warmth in the smile just tundra cold. "You...you... BITCH WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU I SWEAR THIS TO YOU JENNIFER LIND YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS AND MY HANDS ALONE!" Lettie screamed out as Tea was able to give her a little more of her strength. a flash of light burst from every pore of Lettie's body the current protestor who was molesting her got hit with the full blast and was killed instantly Lind had barely gotten out of the way. When an arrow flew by and nicked her on the shoulder. "argh well Bearded freak we will have to see if that really happens but I will win Phineas' love just you wait. Until then good bye little goddess, and just like that as another one of Jade leaf's arrows came flying by Jenny Lind disappeared in a dark cloud.**

 **"Lettie you bastards! Let her go right now!" Phineas roared he had never felt this angry before he wanted their blood as Stoneshield and Jade leaf took care of the protestors Phineas went for the leader who was in front of Lettie smirking in pure evil enjoying the pain he had caused Lettie and in turn Phineas.**

 **"Well, look who it is the master of freaks himself you want your fat bitch? Come and get her, gotta say it's too bad I couldn't do all the things I wanted to do to her those breasts though..." He didn't get a chance to finish the crude statement as Phinn delivered a powerful punch to the man's jaw making him think the fool had a glass one the way he went down. "You bastard how dare you how dare you hurt my angel I will kill you." He kept punching the man blood splattering all over him, he raised his arm up again when suddenly tendrils of air began to circle around him.**

 **"Enough Mr. Barnum my sister needs you now more than ever." Phineas looked up to see a woman who looked very similar to Lettie except the hair was a lighter shade of black compared to Lettie's midnight black hair, this woman was also tanner than Lettie but Phinn had no doubt when he looked into her eyes that she was Lettie's sister.** _ **Lettie oh god. I am an idiot**_ Phinn thought to himself as he got off the ringleader and turned towards Lettie. Rebekah couldn't believe she was almost too late again to save her sister thank goodness Stoneshield and Jade leaf were there to help. if only that train robbery had not happened but Bekz knew why it did Emilio's hench men were ordered to hold her back as long as they could. luckily Bravestar had seen the robbers getting on the train the marshal had helped make the capture easier even if was a smug handsome bastard about it. Rebekah took a chance and looked at the Navajo warrior speaking to the two Elvin rangers while helping them clean up the mess that was made.

Lettie was certain she was dreaming or had passed out had Phineas come to her rescue and had he been glowing with a golden light? "Re...bek...ahhh is that that you?" she whispered faintly she hurt all over and just wanted to sleep but she needed to know if that was her sister or not.

Rebekah turned and gave a little gasp her sister looked like she did they night their family saved her from Emilio, she kneeled down next to her as Pt began to cut the ropes off of her, "Hey sissy I am sorry I am late I got held up by a train robbery." Rebekah whispered softly scared that her sister would disappear if she spoke any louder. Lettie smiled gently albeit painfully "I didn't get your message until this morning I thought you were coming tomorrow?" "Ya well with all the trouble you managed to get yourself into again I figured letting people think I was coming tomorrow would have been the better option."

Lettie tried to laugh but only ended up wheezing as soon as Pt finished untying her she felt herself falling only to be caught by Pt himself. "I thought you hated me why did you come and rescue me Barnum I thought you wanted Jenny Lind to join the circus?" Lettie whispered trying to stay awake to hear his answer and confirm her fears that she had been replaced. Phineas didn't say anything for a moment he simply took off his jacket and gently laid it over her exposed chest then he picked her up bridal style ignoring her protests of being too heavy. Rebekah, Bravestar, Stoneshield, and Jade leaf watched in rapt attention wanting to know what would be said they were also surprised to see the ring master glowing the way he was, as far as they knew he was not a magical, he did have some talents of it but that was it. "Jenny Lind cannot now or will ever replace you Lettie Lutz you are the heart and soul of this circus and more importantly you are my heart." He looked down at her and noticed that she had passed out finally giving into the pain that she had been fighting against.

Pt gave a small smile but that was quickly replaced by fear what had those monsters down to his goddess? "Mr. Barnum sir we need to get her into her apartment and fast I can start healing her then." Rebekah whispered quietly. Phinn looked up at Lettie's sister and spoke the fear he didn't want to think about but needed to know. "Tell me Miss Lutz will she live?"

Rebekah looked at Lettie and as she did she silently summoned guaritore knowing she would know the answer for sure. Bekz was certain her sister would live but at the same time the injuries were worse than she thought. _This isn't Emilio's men's work they know not to nearly kill her._ She thought as she motioned for Phineas to follow her and the others to her sisters apartment.

"Yes I believe she will live she is too stubborn not too, that being said..." Rebekah took a deep breath, not waiting to get the ringmasters hopes up too much. "She may not be able to perform for a while, I called a witch doctor friend of our family's she will meet us at the apartment so we need to move and move now. Stone, Jade, will you meet us after you take care of this trash?" Stoneshield nodded somberly it hurt to see a friend hurting like this and his men nearly dead as well.

"Indeed your highness, we will take the trash to Bane, so he can interrogate him and get some answers. We will also let the council and your parents know what is going on." Bekz shuddered then knowing her parents they would want to move mountains to be with their daughters but Rebekah knew it would be better for them to stay in Italy at the moment. she simply nodded and smiled at her friends. "I thank you my friends I know my words will never be enough for all you have done for my family but please know that we are truly grateful for the help that you willingly provide us." Jade leaf simply smiled as Stoneshield nodded though his eyes twinkled letting Bekz know he was happy to help. "don't worry little one we will return soon." with that said the two rangers and their prey disappeared to see the interrogator.

Rebekah stood for a moment longer looking around the place was a mess she knew that someone magical or non magical would wonder what had happened she knew what she had to do, looking at Phineas and Bravestar, she began to speak "You two go on ahead mama odie will be waiting for you in Lettie's apartment I am going to clean up this mess we don't want anyone to know what has happened we don't need more trouble."

She calmly said in clipped tones sounding like a general on the battlefield Phineas simply nodded and carried Lettie gently to her apartment the worry on his face visible like the sun in the afternoon sky, Bravestar waited a moment before speaking he knew that Rebekah could handle anything but this was the third time that the dark forces had been very bold in an attack.

"Rebekah are you alright? I mean are you going to be alright when my grandfather sent me a message about you and Lettie being in trouble I panicked, I was scared I would lose you my friend and losing your sister would kill you."

Rebekah smiled grimly at the handsome warrior she would have to blind not acknowledge his handsomeness. "Yes Bravestar I will be fine, but this just confirms every suspicion I have had about Emilio and this second coven helping him I don't like this I think we are going to have to get Lettie out of New York City for a little while, but" "She will not like it and I don't think her circus family will let her go without good reason especially that ringmaster of hers." Bravestar finished her thoughts perfectly. _I hate it when he does that_. She grumbled to Athena who was invisible to all except the two warriors. The lioness snickered but remained silent. "I will meet you at the apartment Bravestar don't worry about me I am not your concern I am grateful to you and your grandfathers insight to have you come but I will be fine." Rebekah finally said as she began to cast a cleaning spell to clear all the traces of battle she was so focused on the task at hand that she didn't hear Bravestar reply to her comment. "What if I want to protect you and make you my concern bella spada."

Rebekah sighed and simply said "You have the worst timing I know Bravestar how is it that you are so precise when it comes to battle but when it comes to relationships." she gently punched his shoulder and began to walk towards her sisters apartment building. Thinking about what had happened on the train ride on the way here it was pure luck that Bravestar was nearby, or it was his grandfather ordering him to be there just in case.

 _ **FLASHBACK!**_

 _ **(Lettie what have you gotten yourself into?)**_ Rebekah Lutz thought to herself as the train sped closer and closer to where her older sister was to New York City to home. _**(Home)**_ Beks thought with a laugh she had only thought of New York as home when she was missing her sister her sweet wonderful sister who was cursed in Lettie's' opinion not Rebekah's just because of some facial hair. The elders in the village said they were meant for something great but never elaborated so they did the best they could. but everything changed when the Lutz family moved to America the so called land of opportunity their father had found an excellent opportunity to take over the family vineyard in upstate New York. Both Rebekah and Leticia or Lettie as her family except her mama called her that, was tormented, her mother going as far as to hide her to try to protect her. Rebekah was not taking her sister being hurt because she was different, sitting down she couldn't count how many fights she got into protecting her big sister. Now her sister needed her more than ever. Rebekah looked at the telegram again from one of her associates, and to the shock and pride of Beks found out her sister was a performer with Phineas T. Barnum, it seemed that he had gathered what most folks thought were freaks outcasts. To Rebekah though they were amazing her sister especially. _(_ _ **Then again I am biased)**_ she thought with a small laugh, but it died as quickly as it came her sister was in trouble out of the two of them Rebekah was the warrior sister where Lettie was the songstress an enchantress. She had no idea how many people were actually enchanted by her voice beard or no beard though to be honest Beks hadn't seen her sister without since they were in their teens. _**(How oh how did that monster find out she was there?)**_ Oh Lettie just hang on a little while I will protect you I promise. "THIS IS A STICK UP FOLKS JUST PUT YOUR VALUBLES IN THE BAG AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!" A voice that sound like sand paper yelled out as gun fire rang out Rebekah groaned these fools were making her late that was unacceptable...

 **Athena do you sense something strange about these so called robbers** Bekz questioned quietly as she watched the people turn over their valuables trying not to make a scene. **I do indeed I smell demon Rebekah this is too convient for a robbery since we are in Illinois and there are usually not very many train robberies about. that is what I was afraid of.** Rebekah thought angrily as she began to send out a request for help. Hoping against hope that someone in the magical warriors community would be help her out, Well well look what we have here boys a fancy lady who doesn't have a gift for us."

Rebekah continued to look at her notebook ignoring the rancid breathe she began to cast a freezing spell all around the train determined to make sure that no innocent would get hurt on her watch. "Why would I give you a gift brimstone breathe. Oh well I guess I can give you the gift of having a change of heart by giving up returning those items you stole and then telling me who sent you and why." She finally looked up her dark brown eyes were pure red knowing that the foolish demons wouldn't give up ogres were stupid granted she knew some that were absolute delights these fools were not in that group.

"hahaha little lady you think your magic can take us out we are the bloodhound gang you think you are going to stop the boss." **Good grief Beka these guys could kill you with their stupidity alone** Athena thought with a growl, as she began to take her place waiting for Rebekah's go ahead. "My magic is more than enough to take you bozos on now let's cut the crap who sent you to stall me from getting to New York!" she quickly stood up throwing wind around her body throwing off three of the bandits the leader it didn't surprise her.

The two faced off Rebekah finally could tell what he was. "How odd for a half breeder to be hanging around ogres, especially a vampire, cougar mix, so what is your true game who are you working for tell me fast and your death will be quick and painless or I will make your death so much pain you will be crying for your mama." As Rebekah spoke she began to form fire around her fist unfortunately the leader was prepared he quickly punched her across the jaw Rebekah felt her head fly back and flew back through the corridor. Suddenly she heard a very familiar voice call out "STRENGTH OF THE BEAR!" then she felt a brick wall a very handsome and annoying brick wall. "Hello Miss Lutzero funny to see you here." Rebekah quickly righted herself then the two ducked as the bandit shot off two bullets towards the two warriors.

Rebekah quickly threw a blade towards him unfortunately she barely missed her target. "Bravestar I should be surprised to see you but strangely I am not did your grandfather send you to help me?" she asked as the two began to weave back and forth towards their target she needed to hurry the more time it took to take care of this guy the more trouble she knew Lettie would be in trouble. "No grandfather Graycrow didn't send me these bandits have been causing trouble for a while and since I am a marshal of the law, We had set a trap for them but they seem to bypass it but luckily you were on the train and Athena came to me where we thought they would be." Bravestar finished and took out his colt aimed and fired. "YOU ROTTEN MARSHALL I will kill you and then I am gonna get your woman!"

Now Rebekah was pissed she began to summon her blade and began to charge fearlessly "Let's get one thing perfectly straight leech dog!" She began to dodge as the bandit began to fire erratically she was glad she had placed protection spells more than ever now. "I am not his woman! now tell me did Emilio now you bastard tell me know!" She finished with an upper cut to his jaw knocking him onto his back.

Bravestar finished tying up the other bandits and throwing them out to his partner. as he watched the punch Rebekah delivered and was now holding her sword over his head. "you won't do it you are a Lutzero you don't kill unless its necessary." The bandit wheezed out. Rebekah just stared and swing the blade carelessly "It is true I am Lutzero but I am different from my family I am no ordinary woman I am the sword the protector of the goddess and know you have given yourself away you will deliver a message to Emilio and whoever else you are working for. I...AM...COMING...FOR...THEM!" Bandit looked scared he began to try to inch away. "Hey hey marshal aren't you going to stop her it's your job! Help me please!" Bravestar just stood there, and smirked "true normally I wouldn't let her do it but since you are a demon well, I would hurry and confess your allegiances so you can at least have a fighting chance in the underworld." Bravestar chuckled but it wasn't with his usual mirth he was also worried about Rebekah and Lettie. When his grandfather had contacted him he knew it was bad. Rebekah got the information she needed she looked at Bravestar, "If you are coming then you can but I am opening a portal now. Bravestar nodded his and followed the sword outside she quickly fixed the train freeing the people from the freezing and none the wiser to the horror that could have been. "Shall we?" Bravestar asked when Rebekah froze and screamed as she started to fall the Navajo warrior quickly caught her suddenly afraid that her sister was in more danger than they thought.

They were lucky that the portal had led them right to Stoneshield, and Jade leaf, in battle. Rebekah was surprised to see the man holding her the way he was holding Lettie like she was some priceless treasure.

 **END FLASHBACK**

 **Bravestar followed Rebekah, Phineas who was holding Lettie as if afraid she would disappear if he loosened his grip even just a tiny bit. Soon the group was in Lettie's room Rebekah looked around she couldn't help the smile despite the seriousness of the situation her one bedroom apartment there were decorations from the circus and pictures of the family vineyards, "Alright Barnum set Lettie on the bed quickly Mama Odie should be here any second now, Bravestar will you please get a pot of hot water ready please I have a feeling that we are going to need it." Rebekah began barking orders with the precision of a general in combat. Bravestar nodded and gently patted her shoulder, Phineas didn't want to set Lettie down. "I can't let her go." He whispered brokenly to Rebekah, as Rebekah began to fold down her sisters bed. "Look Barnum I get it you have no idea how much I get that you do not want to let her go but you need to so we can heal her faster." Rebekah said gently but firmly. Before Phinn could retort a bright light came through the room he pulled Lettie closer to him until he heard her cry of pain. "Lawd have mercy boy put the poor girl down we need to get her feeling better so she can do what she loves to do. JuJu help please. " Phineas couldn't believe what he had seen a little old black woman coming through the portal with a pure white python acting like a little dog, wrapped around her.**

 **"Mama Odie thank goodness lillydrop was able to find you, thank you for coming to help my sister ma'am." Rebekah smiled she couldn't help the New Orleans witch lady reminded her of her grandmother and she made the best gumbo. Mama Odie smiled calmly she knew the situation was serious but she was happy to see Lettie and Rebekah together again.**

 **Phineas gently laid Lettie down onto the bed, she began to slowly wake up. "Don't leave me Phineas please don't leave me." Phineas didn't know what to say but Mama Odie took care of it. "Child don't you worry none sweet heart Mr. Phineas is going to wait outside while JuJu and I get you cleaned but he will be right back I promise." Lettie looked up in surprise, "Mama Odie what are you doing here both you and Rebekah are you going to help me?" She whispered the pain was becoming too much Mama Odie smiled and gently grabbed a washcloth and began to clean Lettie up as Phineas back out slowly due to the python gently pulling him out. "Do not worry sir she is in safe hands with Mama Odie and her sister." Phinn turned around to see Bravestar holding two glasses of whiskey. "I am Bravestar a friend of Lettie's and Rebekah's and you are?" Phinn nodded his head and gratefully took the other glass from the Navajo man. "Phineas T. Barnum it is nice to meet you as well Mr. Bravestar, I am the ring master to the circus that Lettie performs in and I was...or... am her best friend but at the moment I certainly don't feel like it I promised her that I would never hurt her, or let her get hurt. and here she is hurt again all because I said something stupid." Phinn took a deep drink of the whiskey, Bravestar nodded. "Simple you love her don't you. You know there is a saying that Rebekah told me once let's see if I can still remember it she will never forgive me if I don't..." The warrior thought for a moment and then smiled. "Ok now I remember the mind is sure, the mind is unsure, but the heart is always certain." Phineas thought for a moment it was true his mind had been going on and off trying to decide if he was in love with Lettie or Jenny when in truth his heart always knew. "I am in love with Lettie!" He said in shock**


	4. Chapter 3 BUILDING BRIDGES BACK TO YOUR

_**THE GODDESS**_

 _ **AND THE GREATEST**_

 _ **SHOWMAN**_

 _ **CHAPATER 3**_

 _ **I'M BUILDING BRIDGES STRAIGHT TO YOUR HEART.**_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTES**_

 _ **HELL HELLO THE FIVE READERS WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY ;)**_

 _ **I MISS. JINX CORTEZ HAVE RETURNED *TRUMPETS BLAIR***_

 _ **OK ON A MORE SERIOUS NOTE I HAVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK FROM THE SEVENTH LAYER OF HELL AND HAVE BEEN SICK BUT I AM BACK AND READY FOR ACTION HOPE YOU ALL CAN HANDLE IT!**_

 _ **THE SONGS I WILL BE USING ARE NOT MINE, I DO NOT OWN THE GREATESTSHOWMAN, AND ONCE AGAIN AND ALWAYS A HUGE THANKYOU TO LETTIETHEGREATESTSHOWMAN FOR READING THIS AND GIVING INSIGHT TO MAKE THIS BETTER. NOW AWAY WE GO!**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON THE GODDESS AND THE GREATEST SHOW MAN**_

Lettie looked around then a slow scream come from her it couldn't be she was seeing things she was sure of it but as the leader of the rangers looked too, she knew she was not seeing things "Shit ORCS CAPTAIN WHAT DO WE DO!" One of the elves yelled as she dodged an arrow bolt from an Orcs crossbow. "Stoneshield run don't worry about me just get out of here you can't fight the Orcs!" Lettie cried as the captain known as stone shield drew his board sword out

"And face the wrath of your sister? I do not think so my friend hurry get of here we will hold them off for as long as we can some dragon whelps are coming to help us too. I will talk to you later my friend now go!" Stone shield pushed Lettie out of the way as an orc commander came rushing to her the protestors were still trying to get to Lettie confirming her suspicion that they were not human but dark magic's. **QUICKLY CHILD THE RANGERS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO HOLD OFF THESE ORCS FOR LONG I HAVE NEVER FELT SUCH DARKNESS BEFORE** Tea shouted and if the Tea was worried then Lettie knew she would have to move and move fast she began to summon her wings and fly.

 **"We are not going to stop you know why freak?! You deserve this you make our city reek with your freakishness our master want you out of the picture and that is exactly what we will do to you. but first we are gonna have some fun with you, that chest of yours is temptation and since we caught you well... snicker... we deserve a reward right boys!" the ring leader hissed out as he ripped the rest of her dress off she was just in her under clothes now her corset was ripped off. As the leader began to walk towards her Lettie spat in his face she was a Lutzero she was not going to show this two-bit thugs fear she would not give them the pleasure of seeing her fear she did not do it when Emilio had her, and she would not do it with these fools. "GO AHEAD YOU FOOLS BUT YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME I WILL ALWAYS RISE AGAIN DO YOUR WORSE." she whispered and closed her eyes she could feel his grubby hands run up and down her body all she wanted was to be in Phineas' arms sitting next to the fire like they use to do when they would read together or read a bedtime story to Caroline and Helen and he would gently rub her arms or touch her hand, making her feel like she was made out of glass or something precious but now she knew he hated her and it was all her fault.**

 **Bravestar nodded. "Simple you love her don't you. You know there is a saying that Rebekah told me once let's see if I can still remember it she will never forgive me if I don't..." The warrior thought for a moment and then smiled. "Ok now I remember the mind is sure, the mind is unsure, but the heart is always certain." Phineas thought for a moment it was true his mind had been going on and off trying to decide if he was in love with Lettie or Jenny when in truth his heart always knew. "I am in love with Lettie!" He said in shock.**

Since you've gone, my heart said something's wrong.  
How long can this keep goin' on?  
I'm still blue over losin' you.  
What else am I gonna do?

Phineas could not believe it! he was in love in love with his Bearded lady in love with the lovely and at times dangerous Lettie Lutz who was in her bed room with her sister and some swamp witch blind woman who had a albino python as a seeing eye pet because, Lettie had been attacked by the protestors had caught her and attacked her chased and hunted her down like some animal because of someone wanted her hurt or worse. If he and her friends hadn't gotten there in time. "Stop it Barnum, don't deal with the what if's it won't do you any good." Phineas looked up to see a Navajo warrior in light grey and yellow, a cowboy hat laying next to him as he cleaned his guns looking calm. Pt had a feeling that the tall warrior was feeling anything but calm though.

"Easier said than done Bravestar how long have they been in there? It feels like forever I know logically it hasn't but.." Brave start gently put the barrel of his gun and looked at his new friend they both connected both living in poverty and taking care of their family, and both caring very deeply for the Lutz sisters (and both sisters not acknowledging it.

I'm buildin' bridges straight to your heart,  
An' all of this distance won't keep us apart,  
Won't keep us apart.

It had been over three hours since Rebekah, and Mama Odie taken Lettie into her bedroom and kicked the men out Stoneshield, and JadeLeaf had come and gone many times bringing news to Bravestar about the status of the other warriors who had fought against the orcs and protestors trying to hurt Lettie although many felt they had failed their elfin captain and second in command had reassured their soldiers that they had done very well. "I know my brother in law should be here it just makes me worried even more that they had to call Jonathan to help with the healing but Rebekah had grumpily pointed out all while shoving her colt into Barnum's face because he kept knocking on the door. That even though she and Mama Odie were quiet capable healers they had been drained as well setting a portal from New Orleans to New York and one from Colorado to New York took a lot of them and Jonathan was still fresh even with all the healing he had been doing. A knock at the door caused both men to stand up and each grab a knife as PT slowly went to the door and spoke calmly though on the inside he was a hurricane of emotions would these so called dark ones openly try to attack Lettie so soon? "who is it? " He asked at Bravestar nod.

"Uncle Phinn Uncle Phinn its us open up." Phineas smiled as he heard his nieces call out and their parents trying to get them to calm down that other people in the building might be sleeping. "What are you two nuts doing it is them nothing of darkness can get in through this portal." Rebekah had walked out of the room hearing the knock she knew who it was thanks to her look out guards surrounding the building and with help of Athena keeping watch over the Van Hope family too in Bekz eyes any family member of her sisters was a member of the Lutzero's. Phineas smiled at his sister and her husband and then at his two nieces. "Phinn you are alright we were so worried then those rangers came and were injured." Caroline began then the girls began to talk they were too excited to wait to tell their uncle what they had seen.

"Uncle Phinn it was great! we got to help the elf rangers we help give them food and water." Helen began excitedly feeling very much like a grown up like her sister acted. "We also helped heal some of their smaller wounds and they said that we were on our way to becoming great healers like mommy and daddy are and we met their leader and his wife Stoneshield and Jadeleaf she was so pretty and she danced with us!" Caroline took over she couldn't help it she was so excited she had seen pixies before but she thought it was a dream but Lettie had told her that if she and her sister had seen one again to not be afraid that they were looking out for the two little girls.

Jonathan Van Hope gently stopped his daughters from saying anymore before he could ask his question. "Where is Lettie Phinn?" Rebekah took the opportunity to speak up she was enjoying the interaction of the little girls she easily could see why Lettie was so charmed by these girls.

"Dr. Van Hope I am Rebekah Lutz, Lettie's sister I appreciate all your help with the white ranger squad, we really appreciate it. Lettie is in her room Mama odie and I have already started to heal some of her smaller wounds but unfortunately the bigger ones..." Rebekah stopped speaking to swallow through the pain seeing the pain her sister had been put through this much pain since Emilio but honestly he wasn't as bad these guys were horrible. Jonathan nodded calmly "of course lead the way it will be nice see Mama Odie again, Girls I want you to listen to your mother and uncle please I am not sure how long it will take to help Miss Lettie." Jonathan knelt down to his girls level as he spoke. Caroline and Helen nodded understanding the important work he did with the magical people they were normally not allowed to see since the magical folks thought the girls would be scared of them, but since the their uncle made the circus they were blessed with many magical friends.

"Daddy may we see Lettie when you are done?" Helen asked softly everyone could tell that the girls were still upset about the fight the ringmaster and bearded lady had been in only a few hours ago. "We shall see my angels." With that Jonathan gave the girls a quick kiss on the cheeks, and a gentle hug and kiss to Charity he quickly went into Lettie's bed room soon Mama Odie came out of the room JuJu leading her to a chair. "OOOweee thank you JuJu." as the snake helped the blind woman get comfortable. Rebekah smiled at the girls as they watched the python act like a puppy around the two women. Rebekah looked over her shoulders at the little girls.

"Well Miss Rebekah who are these little angels they are cuter then bugs in Persian rugs." Mama Odie smiled at the Helen and Caroline as they smiled as JuJu slowly wrapped himself around the girls loosely them getting acquainted with their smell, to making sure they were friendly or not.

Caroline decided to speak up. "My name is Caroline Van Hope Ma'am it and this is my sister Helen, it is nice to meet your acquaintance is your snake nice?" Rebekah watched with interest so did the other adults wondering how the girls would take Mama Odie she was a very interesting woman. "Ha ha aren't you two sweeter than honey. Of course JuJu is very nice he acts like my eyes, he also enjoys playing with little children." As Mama Odie spoke the python began to twirl around the as Caroline began to twirl like the tiny dancer she was Helen tried to do the same. soon all three fell onto the ground in a big heap.

Laughter began to fill the air as the girls and old witch doctor began to laugh at the site they made. "Girls girls are you alright?" Charity ran up to them thinking that they were hurt. Pt helped his nieces up, "Uncle Phinn who is that lady she looks a lot like Lettie." Caroline said as she looked at Rebekah who was sitting down next to Mama Odie talking quietly with her about how Lettie was feeling. When spoke Rebekah looked up it was true with all the drama going around with finding her sister and trying to heal her as much she and Mama Odie could, Beka had completely forgotten to introduce herself _mama would be very angry at me for forgetting proper social etiquette_ she thought to Athena as the lioness nodded her head in agreement.

Bravestar looked at Rebekah and she looked back at him a simple shrug said it all. "Well young ladies please forgive me and Bravestar's lack of manners." Bekz began she stood towards the girls Bravestar right beside her and as she curtsied he bowed the two girls laughed. "I am Rebekah Lutzero, younger sister to Leticia Grace Lutzero also known as Lettie Lutz. I am her younger sister." Bravestar then picked up where Rebekah Had paused.

"And I little ones am Bravestar I am a US Marshall and protector of magic Like Miss Rebekah and Miss Lettie are. It is nice to meet you both, You have already met the greatest witch doctor swamp queen of New Orleans Mama Odie."

The New Orleans swamp queen smiled again at the girls as JuJu wrapped himself gently around her shoulders. "It is nice to meet you Miss Rebekah, and Mr. Bravestar thank you for helping save Lettie." Caroline said, as Helen nodded her head. "We don't want to lose her she is one of our favorite people right up there with mommy and daddy and uncle Phinn, we think uncle Phinn should marry Lettie that way she would be our aunt and they wouldn't have to be alone, and that way he wouldn't have to sow his wild oats anymore. that is what mother says but we don't know what it means." Helen finished. Looking at the adults who were all in very degrees of emotions. For Charity she wanted the ground to swallow her up to hide her embarrassment and from her brother, Bravestar just smiled already sure he was going to like this family more and more. Mama Odie luckily had fallen asleep. Rebekah was chuckling and Phineas had turned to stone or so it seemed. _Marry Lettie? I mean I do love her but I know she doesn't feel the same way about me sure she said she loved me but she said it in the past tense how am I suppose to convince her that my feelings are true?_ He thought as he shook himself out of the shock he received.

 **Talk to me, talk to me about sympathy.** **  
** **Don't leave me beggin' on my knees.** **  
** **Since you've gone, my heart says something's wrong.** **  
** **How long can this keep goin' on?**

Rebekah was getting ready to say something else when Lettie's bedroom door opened Jonathan walked out looking exhausted but happy. Phineas stood up to ask the question on everyone's mind but Rebekah beat him to it. "Doc will Lettie be alright?" Bekz saw the girls go to their mother she saw the look on Phineas' face and the calm Bravestar was trying to hold on to. she knew she would have to tell him that she appreciated all his efforts the only one who was completely calm and collected was Mama Odie, of course she would be that woman was a rock of calmness.

Jonathan smiled and quickly answered he didn't want the people in the room to worry anymore than they had to. "She will be just fine thanks to Mama Odie's and Rebekah's quick healing of the smaller wounds I was able to take care of some of the more serious ones, but she does have a broken arm, a sprained ankle and a few broken ribs, she can't perform right now her throat has been damaged as well. It will probably take at least eight to twelve weeks for her to fully heal." Phineas' heart jumped out of his chest she was going to be alright it didn't matter to him that she wouldn't be able to perform all that mattered was that he had a second chance to talk to her to earn back her trust, forgiveness, and most importantly her love.

 **I'm buildin' bridges straight to your heart,** **  
** **An' all of this distance won't keep us apart,** **  
** **Won't keep us apart.**

Rebekah could not help the groan that came from her lips eight to twelve weeks, and that was on the optimistic side of things. "She is not going to be happy about that doc are you sure it will take that long?" Rebekah didn't want to sound desperate but the last time she remembered her sister getting sick she about drove everyone nuts trying to get out of bed and take care of things around the vineyard and stable, her mother finally threatened to tie her up and not let her go to the singing competition she was due to compete in if she didn't rest. Mama Odie laughed remembering the time as well, Lettie was stubborn no doubt about that but she would rest this time Lettie didn't have a choice but it would be a good time to help her train her powers of the goddess.

"Yes it is tentative they did a lot of damage to her I am truly amazed that she had been healing already when you and Mama Odie had begun to speed it up but these protestors were not in any means normal." Jonathan stated quietly but firmly showing the doctor side more than ever. While the healer side was gentle and firm the doctor side was defiantly on the tougher side.

Rebekah sighed and sat down in on one of the chairs "Ok who gets to tell her because the last time I told her something she about knocked me out of our forth story window, and the only that saved me was I had just mastered using my wings." Rebekah moaned dramatically as Caroline and Helen giggled at the sight of Rebekah moaning and groaning. "Chicken I cannot believe you are scared of your sister she is a sweet woman." Bravestar teased he couldn't help but tease her he enjoyed the little girls laughter. Rebekah shot the Navajo man a dirty look trying to decide if she should kiss him or kill. _well hell just kiss and kill at the same exact_ Athena gave her two cents.

"Darling what about the circus will we need to get someone to replace Lettie temporarily while she heals?" Charity brought up a very good point one that Pt had not thought of, or to be honest didn't want to think of he didn't want to think of the circus without Lettie but his sister was right they would need to find someone to temporarily replace her while she healed from all of her injuries and while they figured out who was after her and why.

"Look we can all worry about that later ok? Can I see her doctor may I please see my sister?" Rebekah basically begged she couldn't stand this waiting. "You may Miss Lutz and if it is alright with you Caroline and Helen may see her with you." Rebekah looked at the girls who already were sneaking their way into her heart, they were practically bouncing off of their feet, _if you can say no to those little angels you are truly the most evil woman in all the worlds._ Athena thought with a purr she had been allowing the girls to pet her she was lucky that Charity had not seen her yet Rebekah wasn't sure how the mother would take her daughters petting a lioness.

"Alright ladies I do believe my sister needs to see you because she needs some sunshine and giggles do you think you can do that?" Bekz asked with a smile knowing the girls would be up to the challenge.

 **I'm buildin' bridges straight to your heart,** **  
** **An' all of this distance won't keep us apart,** **  
** **Won't keep us apart.**

So much pain what will she gain from this from Emilio getting her power, Did she only want Phineas because she thought Lettie loved him? So many thoughts were running through her mind so many questions and no clear answers maybe it was time to head back home. Knock knock "Hey sissy here I am ready or not and I have brought two of the cutest visitors with me so you can't throw anything at me yet." Lettie rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed a throw pillow and shifted just a little bit so she could get comfortable. Jonathan, Mama odie and Rebekah had done amazing work finishing the healing the Tea and she had started but she was still VERY sore.

"Come on in but I make no promises about not throwing anything at you Bekz you have so much explain to do." Lettie answered Rebekah looked down at the girls and gave a nod while Charity reminded the three "be gentle girls remember your father just finished healing her. "We will be careful mommy we promise." Caroline and Helen both said as Rebekah opened the door and the allowed the girls to come in first hoping her sister really wouldn't throw anything at her. "LETTIE!" the girls quietly squealed in delight at seeing their friend and who they hoped would someday be the adoptive aunt. Lettie's eyes lighted up with joy at seeing Caroline and Helen rush to her bed side. "Hello my little angels how are you? I am sorry I ran off like I did." It had been a few hours ago but now it felt like a year ago. "Come on lay bye me for a minute Rebekah will you help Helen up please?" Lettie asked as she patted spots on each side of her she wanted to reassure the girls that she was alright and just wanted them close to her so that she knew that they were alright.

Rebekah shook her head as she helped Helen up on the bed carefully "the doctor advised against this Lettie," but she smiled anyway at the sight her sister looked tired but the light in her eyes was a very good sign and she wanted her sister to be happy. "Will be careful Beka promise." Caroline said indignantly looking at the younger Lutz sister, while trying to be an adult a hard task for a nine year old but she pulled it off well. "Yeah you can trust us Beka." Helen chimed in.

Rebekah and Lettie could not hold back their laughter anymore it felt good to laugh a happier laugh especially when the two little girls reminded them so much of themselves when they were their age.

Lettie took a good hard look at her sister as she watched Rebekah sit in one of the chairs and get comfortable her sister looked gorgeous as always her hair was longer and her skin was darker, she had lost a little bit of weight too. Lettie noted with concern but not enough to be worrisome, but what really tuned Lettie in was the storm clouds forming in Rebekah's eyes something else was bothering her she just wasn't sure what yet, she began to ask when Caroline spoke up with perfectly childlike timing.

"Lettie you aren't really going to leave the circus now because of the fight you got into with uncle Phinn are you? Because if you do leave the circus everyone will miss you especially me and Helen and uncle Phinn to because he really does like you not the fake princess lady." _crap crap crap I had almost forgotten about that I haven't had a chance yet to tell Bekz either what happened._ Lettie thought in a panic.

Rebekah looked at her sister and noticed the panic in her eyes _Oh this should be good what do you think Tea? Athena?_ Rebekah counted herself lucky that when she was close by to Lettie she could hear the thoughts of the goddess when the goddess did not want Lettie to hear what was going on. **YES THE SHORT STORY IS, LETTIE AND PHINNEAS FOUGHT BECAUSE HE SAVED HER FROM A DATE WITH A REPORTER FROM THE NEW YORK TIMES GUYS WAS WIMPIER THAN A WORM YOUR GRANDMOTHERS WOULD BREAK HIS NECK, WELL ANYWAY PHINNEAS PUSHED THE GUY INTO SOME ELEPHANT DUNG GRABBED LETTIE AND GAVE A FAKE SINCERE APPOLOGY HE TOLD LETTIE SHE WAS WELCOMED FOR HIM SAVING HER FROM THAT WET NOODLE WELL SHE GOT MAD AND SAID THAT HE WAS RUINING HER CHANCES AT BEING HAPPY THEN HE TOLD HER THAT MAYBE HE WAS SAVING THE REPORTER FROM HER SINCE SHE HAD BECOME SO FRIGID SINCE THE NIGHT HE HAD WALKED IN ON HER HAVING A NIGHTMARE AND GLOWING. SHE WELL SLAPPED HIM HARD AND RAN OFF. THEN THE PROTESTORS CAME AND YOU KNOW THE REST.** The Tea finished as Athena and Rebekah stared trying to keep their jaws firmly shut. At the very shocking revelation from the goddess although they both knew that Lettie wouldn't leave the circus whatever was going on with her and Barnum would be very interesting to watch to say the least and most defiantly explosive to be certain.

"No girls I am not going to leave this circus permanently I just need a few days to cool off I was hurt by your uncles words but I did wrong as well for slapping him and being mean to him about Andrew." Lettie began when Rebekah's eyebrows nearly went into her hair line at the name of the New York Times reporter. "Lettie you do not mean Andrew baring do you?"

Lettie looked up at her sister slowly wondering why she would ask that kind of a question. "Yes why do you ask?" Rebekah then decided it would be better to answer her sister mentally, she was certain she didn't want the girls to her the words coming out of Lettie's mouth when she found out the truth. Because sis I met his wife in St. Louis a month ago and she was heavily pregnant and he showed up. they are both in the high society pages and if he left her he would be in big trouble. So please don't maim me in front of these sweet little girls please! Rebekah telepathically sent to her sister as her sister calmly listened to both her sister and the girls tell her how they helped with the elf rangers and met some of the pixies and fairies but on the inside she was seething she knew her sister wouldn't lie to her she sucked at it but it hurt to hear what Tea and her heart were saying all along that Baring was no good. "Knock Knock girls it is time for you to say your good bye's to Lettie Your father and mother are getting ready to go home and you have practice tomorrow remember Caroline?" both girls looked at Lettie sadly then to the door where Phineas was standing looking unsure of himself, **Interesting Tea I take it that bruise is from Lettie?** Rebekah carefully thought making sure that Lettie did not her hear thoughts to the goddess. YES IT IS HER HANDY WORK YOU KNOW THE FEMALES OF THIS FAMILY MAY HAVE BEEN TAUGHT A LITTLE TOO WELL ON HOW TO DEFEND THEMSELVES Tea snickered in spite of the seriousness of the situation with her host and the ring master.

Rebekah stood up it was time to see if the bridges of friendship could be mended, " Alright girls I will walk with you and your parents just in case, Barnum would you mind sitting with Lettie for a few minutes she cannot fall asleep for more than five minutes at a time I need to head to one of my storage places and pick some things up. Some of my equipment, vet stuff and magically wise, and some extra clothes. You don't mind waiting do you Barnum? Lettie?" Rebekah asked with an angelic expression on her face but Lettie was suspicious.

Before she could say anything to find out what her sister was up too, Phineas spoke up and quickly. "I would be happy to Miss Rebekah, take your time your sister is safe with me I swear it." Both the sisters looked at him in surprise and suspicion, Rebekah was surprised that he was so willing to look after Lettie after what she had heard about the fight and the nice hand imprint on his face she was almost certain he would want to lick his wounds or ice them in this case.

Lettie was suspicious what was he planning on doing tell her that he was going to fire her and replace her with Jenny Lind just like she said he would in her dream. _What is his game?_ She thought _**just try trusting him and do not attack him please sissy? I am going to get some extra supplies that will help you heal and some clothes for also mama summoned me when she hear that Bravestar was here from Graycrow.**_ Her sister implored to her.

Lettie nodded her head slowly it still hurt to move. But she knew was beat if her mother was sending messages then either she or Beka needed to put out the fires and fast.

"Thank you Barnum I will try to hurry I promise." Rebekah knew that she would have to haul butt before Lettie changed her mind or started throwing lightning at her even she did have a broken arm she could still wield magic with one arm and throw it very well too. She gave Lettie a quick hug and rushed out once again thanking PT for taking care of Lettie for her.

 **I'm buildin' bridges, (I'm buildin' bridges.)** **  
** **Straight to your heart,** **  
** **And all of this distance won't keep us apart,** **  
** **Won't keep us apart.**

Phineas was nervous how could one woman make him feel so off center. _simple it is Lettie and I just realized that I am in love with her. I just do not know if she will believe me or not._ he thought to himself as he brought a pitcher of water from behind his back and slowly approached her.

 **Straight to your heart.** **  
** **Whoa, I,** **  
** **Whoa I, I'm buildin' bridges,** **  
** **Straight to your heart.**

"It is a stupid question but how are you feeling are you in a lot of pain? do you need anything?" PT asked as he began to pour some water into a glass for Lettie. Lettie didn't say anything she was in pain but she also more than anything else at the moment wanted to know if she still had a job or not. "I am in a little pain but Jonathan gave me something before he left, it should be kicking in a few minutes, Phineas why did you agree to stay here while my sister went to get her things?"

Phineas sat down next to her bed and took her unbroken arm. JUST LISTEN TO HIM FIRST LITTLE ONE BEFORE YOU MAKE ANY JUDGEMENTS.The Tea said quietly and calmly. Phineas took a deep breath and slowly brought his lips to her hands and said "Phineas Taylor Barnum and I am the ring master to the greatest show on earth but it won't be complete without you and your incredible voice." Lettie took a deep breath and said what she really was thinking. " Don't you mean someone with a freakish beard so they can laugh at the fat ugly bearded woman?" she tried to snarl at him but she couldn't she was worn out. "I do not see a freak I see a goddess an enchantress who hides her true beauty behind a beard to protect herself from an evil wizard. Lettie eyes widen _he can't know about Emilio can he? Bekz or Bravestar wouldn't say anything they promised they wouldn't."_

"We could work it out that way make it a story or a play for the circus." Lettie let out a sigh a of relief he didn't know how close to the truth he was. "Phineas I need to know are you going to fire me or not." She asked she couldn't take this anymore. PT couldn't believe she was actually thinking that he was going to fire her and replace her.

"God no Lettie I will not fire you I am not going to replace you, We need you too much the girls our circus family, we all need you. I especially need you, you are my best friend my partner, my second in command you keep me grounded you make sure things don't get to crazy. People see that they come to see my next crazy idea but they stay to hear you, to hear your song to see they way you bring them in an keep them on the edge of their seats. Please my friend please say you will stay I do not want you to quit and I will not fire you." _FRIEND JUST A FRIEND YOU MORON TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!_ His mind screamed at him.

Lettie just thought for a moment she was getting drowsy but she needed to tell him. "Yes I will stay Phinn I am sorry for being such a bitch to you about Andrew, you were right about him."

As much as Phineas wanted to know why he was right decided it was time to have her go to sleep she was looking very tired. Without a word he began to help get her comfortable. He began to draw the blinds the moon was starting to rise its light was casting upon Letties skin, it took his breath away to look at her like that. The glow of the moon beams enhancing her skin making it look like spun sugar, he couldn't see her beard for a moment, he looked again and it was back but still looked as lovely as she did. _She looks like a goddess. But she only sees me as a friend and I kept telling her that. I will change that I will win her heart I will build a bridge to it no matter what, it takes._

As he thought these thoughts he quickly began to fix up Lettie's bed she couldn't help but smile at him he looked so comfortable taking care of her. "PT thank you for doing this for me I know you don't really want to but I am glad that you are willing to do it for me." She whispered as shifted the pillows for her. PT gently smiled at her, "my silly goddess I would do anything for you." with those words he gently kissed on the forehead and gently walked out of the room. "Good night Lettie." He whispered, "good night my knight." She whispered as sleep over took her the events of the day finally taking over her.

 **I'm buildin' bridges, (I'm buildin' bridges.)  
Straight to your heart,  
And all of this distance won't keep us apart,  
Won't keep us apart.**

 **Straight to your heart.  
Whoa, I,  
Whoa I, I'm buildin' bridges,  
Straight to your heart.**

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN, OR THE SONG BUILDING BRIDGES BY BROOKS AND DUNN.**

 **AND ANOTHER BIG THANK YOU TO LETTIETHEGREATESTSHOWWOMAN.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 4

_**THE GODDESS**_

 _ **AND**_

 _ **THE GREATEST SHOWMAN**_

 _ **CHAPTER FOUR**_

 _ **WHISPERS**_

 _ **IN THE**_

 _ **HEART ARE MADE STRONGER**_

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES!**_

 _ **HELLO,HELLO, MY DEAR READERS PLEASE FORGIVE ME IN THE LATENESS AGAIN OF THIS CHAPTER I WILL BE UPFRONT WITH YOU ALL AND LET YOU KNOW, I MAYBE LATE POSTING BUT I WILL POST REAL LIFE AND ADULTING IS KILLING ME. ACTUALLY ITS JUST TEARING ME DOWN ALONG WITH THE DIABETES ANYWAY I MISS. JINX. CORTEZ AKA PHOENIX DO NOT KNOW OR WILL I EVER OWN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN, ALL OWN CHARACTERS ARE MINE IF YOU LIKE EM ASK TO USE THEM OH AND ANY SONGS I USE I DONT OWN I DO THIS AS THERAPY AND I LOVE TO WRITE SO YOU CANT SUE ME HA HA HA HA! ENJOY**_

NIGHTTIME IN NEW YORK CITY.

Rebekah Lutz took a deep breath of the New York City air; _it is so good to be home._ she thought to herself as she cloaked herself with an invisibility spell, perfected for nights like this except for when she and Lettie were trying to sneak out or back into their families home, their mother always seemed to know what they were up too.

Bekz began to jump from roof top to roof top looking as if she didn't have a care in the world, the opposite was true though. _"Where are you off to in such a hurry I thought that you did not want to leave your sister alone after this latest attack but now you got out of their like a giant was after you, leaving her alone with that ringmaster fellow the one she was fighting with."_

Athena her spirit partner asked as she kept up with the young woman easily the lioness was curious as to why her partner would leave so quickly knowing how much pain her sister was in. "Simple Athena my friend those two needed to talk or try to when Lettie is more awake mind you but, I do need to get some supplies and I have to send a message to Mama and Papa or else we are going to have a magical storm coming and with Emilio and whoever else in town we don't need them finding Lettie so soon right?"

Beka asked rhetorically she knew she was right trying to get her parents to calm down would take all the skills she possessed, truthfully she wouldn't mind her parents coming but she knew Lettie wouldn't like it besides Rebekah needed their help in figuring a way to get Lettie to Piedmont, without raising Emilio's suspicions'. "What are you going to do about Bravestar?" Athena asked so casually but was surprised by Rebekah's reaction.

 _Oh crap Bravestar I completely forgot about him! Argh, argh, argh ooops falling. "Ahhhhh"_ Rebekah let out a little scream before her wings came out and she was able to stop in mid air a few feet above some people.

It turned out to be a good thing that she did apparently these people knew Barnum's business partner and co-owner of the circus. Philip Carlyle. Or maybe not as Rebekah Listened she felt her blood begin to boil at the stupidity and just plain ignorance of the rich. " Is it true that he left his families fortune to be with the help." a Nasally woman spoke to her companion a woman who looked like she did dung facials and wore skunk essence for fun. Dung giggled maliciously before speaking, " Yes it is true such a scandal for the Carlyle family, the rumors going around are that she got him into a compromising position and he now has to marry her."

Rebekah couldn't listen any more these fools were going to get it and she knew the perfect way. She looked over at Athena who gave a lioness smile, and nodded. Rebekah began to chant. "YOUR TRASHY WORDS HAVE BOTHERED ME TO NO END, NOW IT IS TIME FOR SOME TRASH TO LAND ON YOUR HEADS!" With those words said a huge pile of dung and trash began to form and fall from Rebekah's hands she smirked in delight at the screams of nasally voice and dung face getting drenched in foul substances that seemed to come out of nowhere. "That is what happens when you talk trash and act like a rose huh Rebekah?" Bekz looked up on top of one the buildings her eyes light up in joy her cousin Benjamin was trying not to laugh too loudly while his fiancée Josephina was not trying to control her laughter at all she was farther away from the ledge Rebekah could tell but she could also her Josie's laughter.

"BEN you shark face badger! How you are what are you doing here oh no Mama and papa sent you didn't they!" Bekz cried out first in joy tackling her younger cousin though he was much taller than she was. The two cousins began to roll around on the roof as Josie began to calm down from her laughing spell.

"Beka sweetie oh how are you! We have missed you so terribly, no your parents didn't send us, Ben's did they heard what happened on the train to you then Mama Odie told them about Lettie's attack so they thought it would be best to send us as quickly as possible to find you and Lettie." Josie said picking up Rebekah and reminding her of the little Spanish woman's strength Josephina Morales, was a bear shifter and she was fast and strong, she was the perfect match for her Cousin Benjamin's strength and temper, and since he had the Badger and shark spirits in him.

"Easy Josie girl I just got done with a fight I don't need you to break my ribs for fun." Rebekah Laughed again at the look on Josie's face she loved her cousin's fiancé "Well I am glad uncle Vito and auntie Louisa were able to stop mama and papa from coming I really think it would push Lettie over the edge. And with the goddess and her merging it would not be pretty."

The three magical's laughed in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

"That is true so what is the plan for now how bad is she hurt?" Benjamin asked not wasting his dear cousins' time he hated doing that as much as she did. When his father and mother summoned him and his soon to be bride he was hoping it was not bad news, in a sense it was but at the same time it was good the stone clan elf rangers had helped out, but Lettie still had been hurt so had Bekz, Josie looked over Beka carefully as well to make sure she wasn't downplaying her injuries which was what she was prone to do, after seeing that Rebekah was alright Josie asked the question that was on her and her beloved's mind.

"Beka how is Lettie and how are you going to get her back home?"

The four began to take off again flying through the skies of New York "I must leave now Bekz please try to stay out of trouble." Athena said as she began to fade away to return to her pride. "No promises my friend but I will try I will also summon you if I need you rest well Athena." Rebekah smiled as the lioness gave a roar and disappeared from sight.

"It is good to see Athena again cugino." Ben remarked as he and the two women continued to fly and look over the shoulders to be sure they were not being followed finally they stopped a church that looked to be abounded, curiously Ben and Josie watched as Rebekah calmly and certainly walked up to the stain glass window, take a deep breath and blew on it the angel and the wolf on the glass pane began to shine brightly Ben and Josie quickly covered the eyes from the bright light wondering if anyone else could see it. "Don't worry cujino, no one but those with magic in their blood can see this door, and even then it is for those of pure of heart and soul."

Rebekah said as she opened the door and ushered them in through the door, "Oh my goodness Rebekah is this one of your secret storage areas your parents speak so much about?" Josie asked amazement clearly ringing through her Spanish accented voice. Rebekah smiled "yes it is I need to grab something's to help Lettie heal and I wanted to grab some spell books too I have a feeling we are going to need to help her brush up on her magic. I could tell she hadn't been using it much lately." Rebekah said as she quickly lit some torches up around the room. Ben looked around the room and was impressed by the sheer amount of weapons in it. "Love are you alright what are you thinking about?" Josie asked as she watched him pick up a board sword and test the weight of it. _Hmmm good balance and excellent craftsmanship._ "Bekz did you make this? It is very well made almost as good as I can do." Ben asked instead.

Rebekah looked over her shoulder at the sword Ben was holding, shaking her head slightly she knew he would be able to tell it was her work as a blacksmith if it was metal work he was a master at it. "Yes cousin it is one of mine I think I will need to bring some extra weapons too just in case unless of course you want make some too?"

She heard her cousin snort she knew what the answer would be of course her cousin was the family's best weapon smith. As of late his interest had turned toward fire arms

While the three magical's were getting the needed supplies for everyone to train and help protect Lettie and her circus friends, everyone at the circus was helping clean up from helping the elf rangers battle.

"Do you all think Lettie will be alright?" Fa Ming asked in her broken English the Chinese contortionist like all the circus folk loved and respected Lettie greatly.

Charles looked up from the bandages he was cleaning up and smiled at the Chinese girl to ease her worries. "Don't worry Ming Doc John said she would be fine and he is the best healer around these parts right?" As Ming began to reply Constantine the Tattooed man came up to help them and said what she was trying to say "I think Min is not only worried about Lettie getting attacked but being alone with Phineas that fight they had was bad I didn't think Lettie had it in her to hit him like that I am sure she is worried that Lettie will not come back too, right Ming?" He asked looking at her as Charles handed Constantine and nodded in understanding that was the worry of everyone in the circus. " Xièxiè wǒ wénshēn de péngyǒu" Ming replied in Chinese then remembering that she was no longer in china she repeated in English. "Thank you my tattooed friend, do you think Lettie will come back?"

As Constantine and Charles thought about the question Caroline and Helen came skipping up to the three of them hearing the question. Caroline spoke up first determined to sound like a grown up even though she was just nine years old. "Of course Lettie will come back because she and uncle Phinn are madly in love with each other and sometimes when people are in love with each other they fight because they don't know that they are in love with each other. Right General Thumb." Caroline smiled at Charles tried very hard to stifle the laugh that was threatening to come out from him PT's nieces were defiantly a bright spot for him in the circus they also called him big brother. "That is right Lieutenant tiny dancer."

Soon everyone was laughing just because of the two little rays of sunshine that were a part of their circus family. "Alright girls it is now officially time for bed Caroline you have practice tomorrow and you need the rest say good night to everyone." Charity said with a smile feeling the gloom of the day finally going away from everyone, she knew her brother would make things right even if it took her smacking him upside his head. She knew her brother cared very deeply for the bearded lady, and she knew Lettie liked Phineas too, she just couldn't understand why the two of them were digging their heels in when they should be together.

Soon everyone had said their goodbyes and left everyone that is except for Philip he was going over the expenses and was pleasantly surprised to see that they were doing better than he thought they were doing, he then noticed that the merchandise that was selling the most was he did a double take. "Lettie's stuff is selling the most huh." Anne said as she looked over her fiancés shoulder enjoying in the fact that she had startled him a little bit. "It looks like it I mean the posters alone are selling out faster than we can make them so it is a good thing, I have been thinking of asking her to do a concert on her own..." Philip trailed off not sure what Anne would think he didn't want her to think that he did not appreciate her or the others hard work or talents. But he was worried for nothing when he looked at Anne's smiling face. "Darling that is brilliant everyone has been saying the same thing for months now it may help bring Lettie's light back she has been so down lately just not herself. I mean she still has her spark when she performs but it is not like it used to be, a concert would be amazing!"

Anne smiled and turned Philip around in his chair so he could look at her. "But do you think PT would agree to it though?" Anne asked quietly she was still worried about the argument Lettie and Pt had gotten into, then Lettie getting attacked by the protestors and other monsters, she was glad that Mama Odie had come and helped heal her friend, when the elfin warriors came to get healing she was scared it reminded her of when the circus had caught on fire, and she thought she had lost Philip to it, if it wasn't for Lettie's magic containing what she could, a lot more lives would have been lost.

Anne remembered yelling at Lettie asking her why she would do something so foolish nearly getting herself killed trying to save everyone including the animals, Lettie just smiled and said that was what she was born to do protect love and those who believe in it to protect her family she would stop at nothing to make sure they all had a fighting chance for what they deserved love, happiness, and family.

The chance to rewrite the stars. Lettie had told her with a weak smile on her face, before Anne could reply Phineas and Philip had made it out of the fire, John quickly assessing the situation before the firemen could take Philip away.

Philip smiled, and answered as his grin grew, "PT is going to be mad that he didn't think of it first that is what will happen mark my words, I know right now he and Lettie are probably still mad at each other but honestly they will forgive each other and having Lettie perform will be the best move maybe we could have you and W.D. perform alongside her, maybe some of the other acrobats too." Philip said he couldn't help himself he was getting excited this was hands down a way better idea than having Jenny Lind join the circus, what on earth was PT thinking when he asked her to come and perform in New York. "Well my dear soon to be husband we do need to talk about something else that is very important." Anne said as she sat down on Philip's lap again and laid her head on his chest. Philip playfully thought for moment enjoying the expectant look on his loves face. "Hmmm what would that be my dear your birthday isn't until January, mine is in November and W.D.'s is in March, hmmm oh wait I know we need to plan for Helen's birthday right?" He asked pretending to have an epiphany about it. Anne looked ready to hit him when she took a deeper look at his face. "You are a brat sometimes you know that? Philip Carlyle. Why on earth did I agree to marry you again?" She asked rhetorically as a giggle began to escape from her lips soon they both were laughing enjoying the silliness and love the shared for each other.

"You never said where you wanted to have the wedding you know Anne?" Philip said seriously, since his parents had disowned him, the scandal around him and Anne had taken wings and flown like a hurricane from he had been tricked and gotten her pregnant to she was a voodoo witch and had cast a spell on him that one had made Anne and W.D. laugh the most since they knew Mama Odie, and she would have tanned Anne's hide for doing something like that.

"I know it will sound odd, but when I heard Lettie talk about her home country the vineyard where she grew up I had a dream of us getting married there. Do you... do you think she would help us do it?"

Anne asked with uncertainty in her voice. "Of course she wills I am sure of it we can ask her tomorrow if it makes you feel better besides I know that you will want to visit her too to make sure that she is okay." Phillip smiled remembering the stories Lettie had told of her family's vineyard and how they were accepting of everyone and anyone who was different. He then stood up taking Anne up into his arms, "Come on sweet heart let's get you home so you can get some rest. Since we have a show tomorrow night we can see Lettie in the morning I am sure W.D. will want to come too and I think I will need the backup incase Lettie and PT are trying to kill each other." Philip said with a laugh. Anne scowled at him "That is not funny Philip." she was worried that what he had said was true when Jonathan had told them that PT was staying at Lettie's place with her sister, she was afraid that Lettie and PT would start fighting again and then when she found out that Lettie's sister had to go and get something's leaving the two alone her worry grew tenfold but Mama Odie had told her not to worry but, it was hard though seeing two of the people you care about so much at each other's throats was not an easy thing to see. As the two walked out of the circus tent Philip thought about what Anne said getting married in Italy. _It would be nice to have everyone with us but how will we afford it. It doesn't matter if Anne wants to get married in Italy I will figure a way out._ Philip thought determinedly as he made sure everything was locked up tight.

 **The Van Hope Mansion**

Charity Van Hope smiled in exhaustion she was very tired it was true being the wife of a doctor and a healer herself she had used almost all of her white magic to help out with the Stone clan ranger elves after their battle with the orcs and protestors trying to save Lettie, she was happy that Phineas and Lettie's sister and her friend Bravestar showed up when they did, Charity was sure things would have been much much worse. Now she had successfully put her two daughters down for bed. Caroline and Helen had been a huge help they also had shown their gifts for white magic as well helping heal little wounds of the elf warriors, helping their parents so they could heal the bigger ones, and also by cleaning and just being themselves. _When did they start becoming so strong_? Charity thought as she began to brush her hair out and get ready for bed herself John was watching her waiting patiently as always. He smiled at her watching her as she got ready for bed. "Well today was certainly an interesting day was it not my lily." Charity smiled at the nickname he had given her from the time that she, Jon, and Phineas were children she was always a lily to him she had asked him why that nickname, and he always replied I remember seeing you asleep in a meadow of lilies you were so pretty I thought you were a flower fairy a lily fairy then your brother said it was you and I was still enchanted by you as I am today.

"It was indeed my love I do hope that Lettie will be alright though her injuries were so bad even with everyone's help.

Jonathan nodded in agreement it was a blessing that the swamp queen of the Bayou was there and Lettie's sister as well, "It is uncanny how much the two of them look alike take the beard of Lettie and she and her sister could be twins." Jon laughed as he remembered how Lettie and Rebekah had talked to each other. Charity raised an eyebrow "well are you going to tell me or keep me guessing dear?" She asked as she got into bed next to him as the two cuddled Jon began to speak again. "It was quite funny really dear I walked into the room and I hear Lettie yell at this young woman who could be her twin "YOU CRAZY CHILD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Then Rebekah replied not quite as loud but still yelling. "Yeah tell yourself that you stubborn goddess that is why you have some broken ribs, a black eye, oh and enough cuts and bruises to make a map of the family vineyard from! But sure the great Leticia Lutzero doesn't need anyone's help." I am watching trying to decide if I need to step in or not when Mama Odie hits Rebekah upside the head and says "That is enough both you do not make me call your mama and grandmamma up to help me calm you two down. Leticia this is not the time to be stubborn we are family and if you need us then we will be here for you come hell or high water. Rebekah that goes for you too. Now stop acting like babies and let Doctor Van Hope do what he needs to do." Jonathan began to chuckle as did Charity despite the seriousness of the events it was funny to see Lettie being told off by a little old black woman, "Well at least you were able to heal most of her wounds though darling, how long will she be out for though?" Charity asked hating the thought of not having Lettie in the circus at all. Jon thought deeply on it he really did not want to tell his wife the truth for fear of sleeping on their couch but to lie to her would be even worse. Taking a deep breath Jon replied confirming Charity's worry. "At the moment I would say a month that is if she can stay off her leg and not use her arm very much either and given the fact that she has at least three broken ribs, this is all speculation of course with her magic she may be able to heal herself faster but if what she was saying about the goddess and her merging I think two months at least it will take for Lettie to fully heal but I won't know for certain until tomorrow. Hopefully PT and she haven't killed each other by the time we go over to check up on them." He finished with a sigh it was true that magic especially white magic could heal many wounds but at the same time the body did need to rest and allow it to heal as well. But knowing Lettie as well as Jon and Charity did it would take a true miracle to keep their breaded lady down.

 _The next morning Lettie's apartment..._

It was a dream she knew it was but at the moment she honestly did not care her she was laying in bed with a man she thought could never in a million years want her and he was kissing her... no a devouring her would be a better she let out a breathy sigh again and he looked up with a smirk on his face. "Enjoying it my goddess." Lettie looked at him and smirked back "Phineas Taylor Barnum I am not telling you what you want to hear there is barely any room for me with that ego of yours in this beooooeeedd." she moaned out as chuckled and latched his lips on her nipple again. Before any other words could be exchanged a knock was heard and Lettie shot wide awake _damn, damn, damn, damn,_ she thought to herself as she slowly pulled herself up on the pillows.

"Come in." She croaked out her voice still thick with sleep. The door slowly opened and for a brief moment she thought it would be her sister, but to her pleasant surprise and slight embarrassment it was Phineas, he came in looking worried but it changed to relief as he saw that Lettie was awake but still drowsy, "well good morning sleepy head how are you feeling?" he sat a tray down on her table by the door and began to help Lettie get into a more comfortable position.

Lettie looked around her room at her bedside clock she couldn't believe what it said. "PT what time is it?" She asked as she tried to hold back her moan from the pain she was feeling. Everything still hurt it felt like her body was on fire. Phineas smiled at her and she felt a different kind of fire rush through her this time _does he know about the dream?_ Lettie quietly thought to herself and to Tea.

Tea started to chuckle enjoying her partners uncomfortable thoughts. _**NO LITTLE ONE HE HAS NO IDEA WHAT YOU WERE DREAMING ABOUT BUT I MUST SAY IF I COULD.**_ _Don't you dare Tea it would be too embarrassing for him to find out?_ Lettie thought in a panic as she let Phineas help her lay back down again. "It is a little after 10 a.m. why do you have somewhere to be?" Phinn teased quietly and wondering why she was blushing the way she was and how far it went on her luscious body. Lettie sighed she couldn't believe she had slept for so long and no nightmares at all. "Knock Knock Lettie? Phineas is she up?" Lettie smiled as she heard her sister call out from the other side of the door.

"If you are coming to bother me little sister you at least better have food with you." Phineas started to laugh and walked to the door to let Rebekah in. Rebekah looked annoyed at her older sister "Oh sure I come all the way from California with a guy I cannot stand my I insert and I find that you are a star circus performer, and got the crap kicked out of you by some lower demons, might I add which is really pathetic for you, which also shows that you have not been training your powers, then I have to run interference to keep our parents from teleporting here from Italy to make sure you are safe luckily it was our dear cousin Ben and Josie that came instead and all you want to know is if I brought you food is that right or did I miss anything!" Rebekah screamed out letting her Lutzero temper finally loose she had a very hard night gathering supplies and running interference with her parents even with Benjamin's and Josephina's help and her aunt and uncles her parents were chomping at the bit to come and help.

Lettie tried her hardest not to start laughing but she needed to it was always fun to get a change to rile up her little sister, since she had so few chances to do it. Phineas stared at the two sisters in amazement it was almost like watching Charity and himself arguing except without the killer intent coming from Rebekah.

 _ **NOW NOW REBEKAH TAKE A DEEP BREATHE IN AND OUT LITTLE SPARDA YOUR SISTER IS ONLY TEASING YOU.**_ The Tea whispered to Rebekah and although Rebekah knew the goddess was right she wasn't going to let this go easily. "No sister dear I only brought you medicines before Doctor VanHope gets here your boyfriend has your food for you. _Take that sissy._ Beka thought with an evil smile, as Tea, and Athena both began to laugh at the silliness the two heiress' could have at times.

Lettie could feel her face go flaming hot she did not dare look up at Phineas she was scared at to see what his reaction would be she knew that he could never in a million years love her she was too ugly.

Phineas just smiled at the two sister behavior and decided to speak up before things got too ugly. "Now, now Rebekah, Lettie didn't mean it you know she didn't Lettie, I know I just met your sister but I am sure she is happy to help you." When Lettie wouldn't look up at him he quickly and gently sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, he couldn't understand why she would not look at him. _Is she in more pain than she is letting on I need her to look at me I need to see her gorgeous eyes._

Phineas then gently lifted Lettie's chin and turned her face to his. "Are you alright Lettie? Are you in more pain than you want us to know?" That caught Rebekah's attention she quickly grabbed some bread and some of the pain killers that Jon had given her for Lettie.

Lettie couldn't breathe she thought she was hallucinating _he isn't looking at me like this it can't be true there is no way on earth_

 _Rebekah watched very carefully she knew what her sister was thinking LETTIE ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE ALRIGHT SISSY?_ Rebekah asked telepathically she didn't want Phineas to hear and she had a sneaking suspicion that Lettie didn't want him to hear either _the way he is looking at me._ Lettie replied quietly and in such a sad tone it made Rebekah sad too just to hear it.

 _What about it?_ Bekah asked looking at the way Phineas was talking to her sister and helping her eat. _OOOOHHHH I SEE HE IS LOOKING AT YOU THE WAY MAMA AND PAPA LOOK AT EACH OTHER. I DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PROBLEM LETTIE?_ _HE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME BEKS I TOLD HIM I WAS FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM YESTERDAY AND HE HASN'T SAID A WORD ABOUT IT SINCE THEN._ Lettie replied her voice thick with emotion.

"Thank you for your help Phineas I think I am going to take a little nap until Jonathan gets here. Don't you need to get to the circus we have a performance tonight and I don't want you to miss it because of me." Lettie said softly as both Rebekah and Phineas watched her movements the pain pills were taking effect, Rebekah could tell. 

_OKAY BUT AT THE SAME TIME YOU WERE ATTACKED ALMOST BEATEN TO A PULP, AND HAVE BEEN HIGHER THAN A KITE ON PAIN KILLERS, BESIDES I CAN TELL HE CARES VERY MUCH ABOUT YOU SISSY WHY ARE YOU DOUBTING IT?_

"The circus will be fine without me for a little while Lettie they all know that I am looking out for you. You do realize that Jon probably will not let you perform for awhile don't?" Phineas said sadly looking at into Lettie's eyes and knowing she had been thinking about it as well.

Rebekah took a deep breath in the let it out in a rush, "Let's see what the doc says officially before we borrow trouble shall we?" Rebekah tried to sound cheerful but she knew Phineas was right and judging by the look on her sisters' face she knew it too. "PT would you mind giving my sister and me a few minutes there are something's we need to talk about." Lettie said unintentionally batting her eyelashes at the circus leader. Phineas smiled and gently pushed a strand of Lettie's hair off of her face, "whatever my goddess wishes it is my command. I will see if Jon is on his way and get cleaned up myself Rebekah you don't mind if I use your bathroom?" He asked his hand still lingering on Lettie's cheek. "Of course not heck we are all family here." Rebekah smirked as the ringmaster and her sister seemed to be caught in a world all their own.

With great reluctance Phineas finally removed his hand from Lettie's cheek. "I will see you later Lettie, Rebekah thank you for all your help." Rebekah nodded and said "I will come by and check on the animals and the others in a few hours I want to make sure that miss thing here doesn't try and do anything crazy like get out of bed. So our cousins' fiancé Josie will be coming to watch her." Lettie's eyes lit up first in annoyance she did not need a babysitter then in happiness Josie Ben's fiancé was a doll to be with and she had not seen her since Lettie had joined the circus. Phineas nodded and smiled once again at Lettie who felt flush at the way he was looking at her she still couldn't understand it _why on earth does he keep looking at me like that?_ She thought as Rebekah walked out with Phineas to let Jon in she had sensed him coming.

 **OK SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT!** The Tea crowed with delight at Lettie as she laid back down on her pillows, feeling very confused _say what Tea I am tired and very confused._

 **SIMPLE MY DEAR HOST SAY THAT PHINEAS LOVES YOU AND MORE IMPORTANTLY THAT I WAS RIGHT HE HE HE HE!** _You have officially gone off the deep end tea PT just feels bad about what happened to me nothing more nothing less._

If the ancient goddess had a physical body she would have rolled her eyes.

 **I AM RIGHT CHILD ONE HAS NOT BEEN AROUND AS LONG AS I HAVE TO KNOW WHEN A MAN IS LIKING WHAT LITTLE HE SEES.** Lettie snorted _you mean all he sees is a bread._ She heard the goddess take a sharp intake of breathe and felt guilty Lettie knew it wasn't the Tea's fault that she had grown the beard the elders said it was to help store her power and allow Lettie and Tea merge together. Without much difficulty but Tea knew that Lettie hated the beard and how people stared at her. **CHILD I HAVE BEEN THINKING I THINK WE MAY NEED TO RETURN HOME TO ALLOW THE MERGE TO BE COMPLETED.**

Lettie was surprised by the Goddess' admission the truth was she was thinking the same thing too. Ever since the attack she had a feeling that she should be closer with her family in Italy and maybe have her circus family join as well. _I think you are right Tea but I don't feel good leaving the circus here alone what if he attacks them while I am there?_ **WE WILL THINK OF SOMETHING NOW RELAX I THINK YOUR SISTER MAY HAVE AN IDEA THAT WILL HELP WITH ALL OUR PROBLEMS OF GETTING US BACK TO OUR HOMELAND, AND HELP YOUR CIRCUS FAMILY AS WELL. AM I RIGHT REBEKAH?**

Rebekah allowed herself had walked back in just in time to hear the goddess ask her question Rebekah had been thinking about the safest way to get Lettie back to Italy, "hey how are you feeling?" She asked first not quite ignoring the ancient ones question but focusing on her sisters well-fair first. "I've been thinking sis and please hold off on that is a dangerous move for you Rebekah jokes until I tell you my idea please." Rebekah said as she helped her sister to the bathroom so Lettie could freshen up a bit. Lettie nodded her head in agreement when her sister was this serious how could not take Beka seriously.

"Alright sorellina let's hear what you have to say." Lettie said as she began to slowly was her face off with a wash cloth and grumbled about how doing it one handed sucked and finished up allowing Rebekah to help her back to bed.

"How are you feeling a bit more human now?" Bekz asked her sister as she carefully helped her lay back down on the bed. Lettie noticed that the sheets were changed while she was in the bathroom, sometimes it was good to have magical skills. "Yes I am squirt, so now will you tell me your plan." Lettie laughed at the scowl on Rebekah's face she knew Beka hated being reminded of her height but couldn't help herself from teasing her little sister.

Rebekah sighed and help put the covers over her sister and the tray of food in front of her. "We both know the feastivile of the goddess is coming soon as is the council of the elders before that right."

"Right so what are you thinking Rebekah?" Lettie was getting impaitent and feelling tired as well. "I think we could have mama and papa ask Phineas and the circus come perform at the council I mean it is one giant party after the first two days right." Rebekah looked down thinking to herself that this might be a bad idea.

"Rebekah you are brilliant!" Lettie smiled she had completely forgotten about the council meeting to make herself and Beka the new heads of the lutzero winery, Rebekah was right during the day it was important meetings but at night it was a festivile that was about food family and fun what bettter way to have fun then to have the circus there? "But would the elders pay for them to come?" Lettie thought outloud, Rebekah looked at her sister strangely "Why wouldn't they? one they will do it because it is for you and two it is the right thing to do. Besides Uncle Raphel is always looking for great entertainment for this stuppid meetings." "Be nice Bekz even though I agree that these meettings are more boring than watching grass grow, Uncle Raphel does his best to make sure the festival is an amazing event every year." Lettie admonished gently but with a smile on her face both she and her sister hated these meeting it was always felt like the same thing marriage talks and finance discussions. But it was neccessary like it or not the two sisters were always there for the meetings

"Alright you are right Lettie but they want us to take over what are we going to do I dont want to stay in Italy just to run the winery. And I know for darn sure you do not either." Rebekah had made a fair point Lettie enjoyed performing in the circus far far too much and Rebekah being a reniscance woman or as her parents called it a wanderer. " So we talk to mama and papa and go from there?"

"Yes and down play my injuries which means you have to perform in my place." Lettie calmly said as she waited for the explosion to hit. "Sure I will perform in your place at the circus." Rebekah said distractedly as Lettie watched her eyes connect the dots. "WAIT WHAT NOW! HOLD YOU HORSES WOMAN!."

 _ahh there it is. Lettie thought to Tea with a smile on her face._ Rebekah was in a tizzy she was mad forget mad she was furious. "Why, why, why me Lettie why!" Beka began to whine she hated to whine in all honesty but the truth in the matter was desperate times called for desperate measures. "Because Rebekah you sing as well as I do and we need you to pretend to be me so that Emilio wont get too suspicious while I am healing from my injuries you know that I am right little sister." Lettie finished with a small sigh. She knew Rebekah would hate this idea but if Emilio had his spies about and didn't see her he may try to get her when she was weak. As Rebekah thought over what her sister was saying Lettie's thoughts turned back to Phineas why was he acting the way he was why was she having these dreams about him? It didn't make any sense at all to her not in the least. **IT IS QUITE SIMPLE LITTLE ONE HE IS FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU THE WOMAN HE SEES ON THE INSIDE AND OUT HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THE BEARD OR THE WEIGHT HE SEES ONLY YOU!**

Lettie again ignored the goddess again she didn't have the energy or the paitent to deal with the goddess' remarks she knew Phineas did not see her in the way her sister and her spirit compainion were thinking.

 _She shifted in her bed again her ribs reminding her that they were not happy with her at the moment_. "How long will it be when Jon gets here?" Rebekah looked up from where she was prepearing tea for her sister Beka had honestly thought that Lettie had fallen asleep since she was so quite. "KNOCK KNOCK." The two sisters looked up, Rebekah conjuring a dagger in case there was trouble Lettie grabbed a candle stick she was still too weak to form any sort of magic.

"Hello Rebkeah and Lettie how are you feeling?" The two sisters took a sigh of relief when they realized who it was. "Jon hi I am feelling much much better thank you for asking." Lettie said trying to paint a fake smile upon her face all the while her body was screaming in pain.

Rebekah sighed as she made the dagger disapper, she was glad it was Jon and not one of the demons but she was mad at herself for not realizing that it was a friend and not a foe, she should have remembered that the demons would have knocked on the door.

"Are you alright Rebekah?" Jon asked curiously as he and Lettie stared at her Rebekah sighed and stood up, "I am fine you guys just trying to get my head back in the game so to speak." Jon nodded his head in understanding it had been a very long trip for the younger Lutzero adding on to it worrying about her sister too. "Okay Lettie let us take a look at how you are healing alright?" Jon asked as he helped Lettie up gently, and began to take a look at her wounds. Lettie tried to hide the pain she was in. As Jon gently poked and prodded her he knew she was in a lot more pain than she was willing to admit.

"Okay take a deep breathe in Lettie... Good now out..." Jon contiuned his work checking very carefully all her injuries. "Well doc am I going to be able to perform tonight or not?" Lettie gasped out in pain the pain she was trying to hide. Rebekah heard another knock at the door. "I will just go and see who is at the door now. of thats alright with you Lettie?" She asked as she waited at the bedroom door Jon was now looking at her cuts on her legs so he wasn't paying a lot of attetion to the conversation at hand. "Yeah that will be fine Beka thank you for doing it do you sense any dark magic?" Rebekah shook her head no but she knew her sister was sensing nothing either but both wanted to make sure.

KNOCK KNOCK whoever was behind the door knocked again, Rebekah nodded at Lettie and with that Rebekah walked out to the front door the door kept knocking and Rebkeah was getting annoyed.

"alright alright hold your horses I am coming." Rebekah hurriedly opened the door and was surprised to see Anne, W.D. and the whole circus group at the door. everyone except for P.T. and Philip "Hello Rebekah it is good to see you I hope you don't mind that we came by, is Lettie okay?" Anne asked as Rebekah allowed everyone into the apartment _It is a good thing that Lettie's place is so big or else we would all be doing sardine impressions._ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile at the circus.

Phineas slowly played the keys on the piano it had been years since he last played the piano ever since he heard Lettie make her daring yet pained filled decleration of love he had this song buzzing through his head it would leave him alone, he wanted to tell Lettie how he felt but he wasn't sure how. "There you are I have been looking all over for you P.T." P.T. looked up from the piano to see Philip rushing to him a look of excitement in his eyes what ever was on his young partners mind it was big.

"Where's the fire at Philip? Did Anne decide not to marry you?" Phineas joked lightly knowing better those two were going to get married even if W.D. and him had to drag them down the asile.

"I have an idea that I think you are going to love. You know how Lettie has been really depressed right well I was going over the numbers on merchandise and I noticed that all of the things that we sell with Lettie have been going through the roof, they are by far for the past three months I was thinking maybe we could have her do a special concert and have some of the acrobatic and dancers perform with her it may help bring back that spark she is missing and it will help bring us a profit as well, who knows maybe we could get more sponors as well." Phillip finished excitedly ignoring the joke about Anne jillting him at the alter. Since he and Anne joked it about it themselves all the time, he watched as Phineas looked at the reports in amazement how had he not noticed? _How could I be so blind Lettie is defiently one of the most popular acts here at the circus, I am such a fool but what if someone sees her talent and she leaves._ "She wont leave you know that she maybe mad at you P.T. but she cares enough about you and this circus and our family not to leave us." Philip said quietly Phineas' head shot up he hadn't realized that he had spoken his worries outloud. P.T. ignored his young friend and continued playing on the piano whispering the song that was forming in his mind You don't run with the crowd You go your own way You don't play after dark You light up my day Got your own kind of style That sets you apart Baby, that's why you captured my heart.

Philip listened quietly it was like he was seeing Lettie through P.T.'s eyes the love he felt for her. The love he was scared to show her because he knew that she would think it wasn't true and all because P.T. had thought he had fallen for Jenny Lind.

Lettie's Apartment

Lettie couldn't stop smiling her circus family was here to see her she knew it was only a day but she did miss them and she was worried that she wouldn't be able to see them again after that thought had sobered her greatly and had cemented her thoughts of stopping Emilio once and for all. Rebekah Looked at her sister she knew that look it was the look of determination the goddesses fire was relighting itself in her sister it seemed was regaining some of her old self again.

"Do you need help getting dressed or do you just want your robe sis?" Rebekah asked quietly as she watched Lettie slowly began to sit up in her bed Lettie smiled and Rebekah couldn't help but smile back her spirit feeling lighter, lighter than it had in years since she had left her family to become the greatest warrior her family had ever seen, so far she had done that Rebekah Lutz had seen things that no human being should have done things that made her hate herself she wondered if Lettie would hate her to if she told her them. "Bekz are you alright? Are you injured too?" Lettie asked as she slowly stood up her body groaning and griping at her for moving and making it work.

"Just thinking about stupid stuff sissy, I will be fine here your friends are waiting for you." Rebekah said trying to avoid a conversation she knew would cause her sister heartache and she didn't want to cause her sister anymore she had enough on her plate already: The merging of her powers and the goddess, Emilio, Phineas, and her own self doubts. Rebekah knew her sister would be an excellent heiress and a true star but she could tell her sister did not share her optimism. Lettie nodded letting it slide for now. _You know you dodged a bullet there just barely though._ Athena whispered to Rebekah _Aye think I am defiantly thanking the gods for this small miracle._ The young woman thought as she helped her sister get her robe on and stood behind her as Lettie began to walk out.

" _ **LETTIE!**_ " The bearded lady was nearly deafened by the yells of her circus family cries in her apartment not even when she was performing was she nearly deafened. Charles ran up to her first and tried to hug her but since he was so small he was only able to get her legs. Lettie smiled. "You know if you are mad at P.T. you could have just thrown elephant dung on him instead of getting yourself hurt right." Charles said as he helped her sit down, just that one sentence the flood damns broke and Lettie began to laugh long and hard it was exactly what everyone needed. "Hey sissy that is a good idea I generally prefer to use dung to warm house but hey target practice on stubborn males is a great idea thank you General Thumb."

Rebekah said with a smile on her face. She sat down and smiled at her sisters friends she felt at home and judging by the look on Lettie's face the feeling was mutual.


End file.
